Yugioh Arc V - Emperor of Dragons
by Darkknightdragon
Summary: A duelist Name Kaage master of all methods Pendulum, Fusion, Xyz Synchro and Ritual is set out on a mission with his dragons and monster to find and bring back his sister Anna that is captured in the clutches of Academia. Will he put his differences aside to help the Lancers, or will he bring pain and suffering for those that stand in his way.
1. Chapter 1: Our Mission Begins

**Arc v: Emperor of Dragons**

 **Chapter 1: And so it begins**

Language:

"Character Speaking."

' _Character thinking or mentally speaking.'_

" ** _Duel monsters speaking."_**

' ** _Duel monsters thinking.'_**

 ** _[Duel monsters/Characters chanting as one.]_**

….

Here I was on top of the luxurious tower of the world… well a few technically, apparently I was on top of the roof of one of the few buildings in the world that that can almost touch the sky. And here I was where my target was standing on the opposite end as the cold wind blowing over us getting ready for battle. Although I could easily kill him if I wanted too but I'm dueling him out of the kindness of my monsters wanting to… play with him first.

With the strong winds nearly blowing them off their feet, the young youth duelist grins in excitement his target has nowhere to go, he could just fall from the top plummeting to his death but that would be easy. "Well my prey, shall we get started?"

The target was a young man right around his 20s young arrogant and of course stupid, one of those spoiled rich boys that think of money and ladies on their sick little heads of theirs. "Do you realize who you're talking to? I am the gorgeous and handsomest Morgan Brennan, and you sir are a murderer. A killer in cold blood, an outcast only for hire scum like you!" He mocked going on causing my left eye to twitch.

' _Does he ever shut up?'_

" ** _Some people don't know when, especially when they're about to die by our claws."_**

As the target continues to ramble on getting on his nerves the youth had enough of his yammering. Holding out his right hand summoning a throwing knife to his fingers, glaring at the man he threw the knife very close to his feet almost hitting him... almost. The man jumped back surprised of the weapon thrown at him to his feet.

"Enough talk! Either duel or die by my hands this will decide you fate." He snaps at him although at first looked at him with fear but shook it off with a smirk straightening his hair back like nothing happen.

"Hah, you almost had me there, but today I'll make sure I'll defeat you and everyone will know my name as the one who defeated the Dark Eden Assassins." He mocks out loud with a hit of pride.

Activating the duel disk the youth's arc was a structure of a dragon wing resemble long purple and flexible to even touch and bend the arc projection his opponent took out a regular standard deck design rectangular shape with a yellow arc light projection to his.

"Duel!"

 **[Duel]**

 **Unknown: 4000 x5**

 **Vs**

 **Morgan: 4000 x5**

"Why don't I start first so I can make you suffer." The boy grins as his opponent take his first turn.

 _10 minutes later..._

"No this can't be... I... I lost!" The young man Morgan fell to his knees defeated. The youth duelist walks up him, a dark aura surrounding him in a dark mist nearly clouding him with glowing silver eyes. "Now that the duel is done, your done as well." Grinning Morgan crawls backwards.

"N-N-No! S-Stay back! I-I'll g-g-give you what you want, please don't kill me!" Ignoring his words, the Dark Eden assassin grabs his throat and lifts him off to his feet holding him at the edge of the rooftop helicopter pad. "It would be fun ending your life Tyrant scum!"

"Wai- argh! P-Please... w-we can talk about this! J-Just let me g-go I won't t-t-tell anyone!" He cries out.

"Well unfortunate for you I always plan on killing you and you kind of people with such... fierce cunning and cruel habits. However as much as I like to let my monsters have the fun they want I got a special treat for them."

"S-So y-y-you'll let m-me g-go?" He spoke half relieved. "Yeah... yeah I'll let you go." Slowly the youth brought Morgan back to over his side, his breathing calm come and his heart was steady. But as time was slowing down the youth lets go of his throat Morgan's eyes widen in fear and scream from his mouth falling hundreds of thousands of feet below.

"To your death that is." Watching the man falling further and further down from the skyscraper his shriek fading from falling further down. "Hope he makes a memorable stain on the streets below."

 ** _"You are very cruel person you know that?"_**

"I know. I was taught that way remember."

After dealing with the target the youth duelist return back to Dark Eden Academy where returning in for his new mission from his Master. Dark Eden Academy was a hidden sanctuary hidden well in the mountains, full of monument duel monsters statues and human's statues too, archive pillars stretching from the bottom to the top of the mountains and a transcending environment. Not only was the Academy was in the mountains but an open lustful valley behind it nearly touching the skies a mixture of nature itself Fire, Ice, Earth and Air elemental environments. Duel Monsters roam freely living happily with no fear of the cruel world beyond their home.

Many humans and monsters come here seeking refuge to get away from the cruel people of society under the Master's permission of course, steadily bringing in others to help their cause to free their world. People in other districts in higher-class treat others as trash or scum under like insects, well for the youth he and his people tend to make those pay for their crimes of the lives of the innocent they took.

Even if it means getting blood on their hands…

Returning to the main entrance where four guards with their ritual monsters guarding the entrance. "Halt! Who goes- oh Master Kaage!" They immediately bowed to my presence, as much he likes the respect I was not royal. "Okay first no bowing, I maybe higher ranking than you but seriously enough with the bowing. I don't like to be treated far better than the others."

"F-Forgive me y-your presence has caught us off guard."

"No need." Waving his hand. "I return from my mission."

"Ah you have succeeded your efforts sir, I will say having you on our side has changed the tide of war against Gibraltar Corporation. Oh, before I forget the Master wishes to speak you, something very important."

' _Probably something important for my next mission.'_ He thought looking slightly away. "Be best to go and see him Kaage." Nodding slowly, he turns his gaze at the guard. "Very well then."

With a nod the guard order the others to open the large stone metal doors as they slowly opened it allowing me to pass in. Once inside the hallways it sort of look like a maze but if you spent a few months here you'll get used to it. Traveling through the hallways many Dark Eden students saw him passing some glancing at him while others stepping out of my way as he made my way through, even as he passes them he could still here their whispers and comments.

"That's him isn't it, that's the Shadow Hunter right."

"I heard he destroyed and slaughter all of the securities guards in the facilities that held young prisoners, he must be really strong to wipe out so many."

"He's so powerful I don't want to be the person to face in combat or in dueling."

"Keep quiet he's is the Master's right-hand man. He has eyes and ears everywhere. You don't the Master to get angry at us."

"I wonder can I have a power like his"

Passing each one keeping his grin hidden hearing all those comments and whispers, the joy of hearing them talk about him every now and then gives the youth a sense of pride. **_"Seems that you have fans."_**

' _Only if they see it that way Zaveor.'_ Zaveor is his main ace ritual monster far stronger than any monster he knows. He is a true friend and ace partner to him, he would watch over for him encase there comes difficult or intense situations his human could not bear to handle or control. In a way he was sort of like a father-figure even though he's a dragon and his partner is human.

' _So how has the other Duel Monsters been treating you partner; I know I barley use you out in dueling or combat I just want to know how's life treating you.'_

" ** _Pretty decent, every now and then a few complications of other monsters starting fights and getting into trouble which I had to sort out… annoying if you ask me. But other than that peaceful, nice and calm like the wind blowing against your face. Speaking of peaceful have you heard from your sister Kaage? She hasn't returned in over three weeks instead of a week."_**

' _Yes your right about that. I'm starting to worry about her.'_ Walking to the right hallway to reach the throne chamber of his Master _. 'Her mission should had been done a week ago but its been three weeks… something better not have gone wrong with her mission or else I'm going down there and tear everyone that has dare harmed her.'_

" ** _Maybe the Master might know, he has tons of information almost about everything. But you are his right-hand man for information too. He probably knows what's something isn't right."_** Reaching to the large doors pushing both doors to opposite sides there at the end of the room was my Master and the luxurious yet silky red curtains, small monument statues of legendary duel monsters and heroes from the past using them. **(No, not people who you think, made-up random people with random monsters.)**

Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Blue-Eyes Dragon, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, Obelisk the Tormentor, The Wing Dragon of Ra, Slighter The Sky Dragon and much more of ancient monsters from the past. Walking past the monument statues kneeling down on one knee in the Master's presence of respect.

"Master, you wished to see me." Calling out in a respectful tone, his Master turned his sights on him with a small smile.

"Kaage it's good to see you, have you completed you mission?" He nods taking off his duel disk letting one of his personal guards took the duel disk and return back to the Masters side.

"Hmm… you did well my student. One less tyrant to deal with." He handed back the disk to one of his personal guards taking it away. "Now then, Kaage I've have asked you here because of something urgent that you need to hear."

"Like what Master?" Without saying a word the Master pressed a button on his gauntlet showing a hologram of a girl with a side-swept/ponytail hair with multi-colors on each part of hair. Red, Blue, green, purple, pink, violet and silver someone he instantly recognized deeply.

Anger spiked within him, he felt so angry he was about to burst into a tantrum, every hateful feeling building up in him was burning his insides up. "Your sister Anna was captured, that was the reason why she hasn't returned."

 ** _"Kaage easy now, slow and deep breaths."_** Zaveor appeared in his spirit form trying to ease my anger. "They have **Anna... where!** I need to get her back as soon as possible!"

"Kaage patience." Even though it wasn't harsh it was a command that Kaage had to follow to know his place if he'd go out recklessly.

"I understand your anger, but right now I need you to put that anger to good use on your foes. From what I've heard Anna defended her team until the last one escaped, that was the reason for her captured. But we will get her back just not yet, I have some new information from our spy masters regarding with academia. It turns out that Leo Akaba has a son name Reiji Akaba." Pressing a button showing holographic projection of both Leo and Reiji AKaba.

One of his personnel guards handed Kaage a tablet of all information and data. "It turns out that his son Reiji Akaba runs the Leo Corporation in the Standard dimension and have LDS students well trained in the methods of Xyz, Synchro and Fusion summoning."

 _'As if their any better, not even close to my level or the others of power and dueling like we do.'_

"I've recalled you've been to the Standard dimension more than once only for the training of your skills. Reiji is in a city called Miami City that's where his headquarters is at. You will got there find out what he knows then kill him, he maybe his Leo's father but they do act alike more than you think. In the mean time get yourself ready for tomorrow and turn in your duel disk to the Science Division so they can upgrade to the lasts model. Not even Reiji's people can reverse engineer our tech to their own advantage."

"Heh like if they can try, but it would be fun to see them try it anyway only to fail. More importantly do you want me to use my other method once there?"

"You mean your Pendulum Summoning... normally I wouldn't risk it, but if the situation gets challenging or desperate do as you will. Use it as a last resort." Kaage's Master explained. "We wouldn't want our enemies using your great power against you now would we?" The Master gives a slight grin.

"Nope. I can handle it. And beside my dear Haki-Eye has felt left out for a while and I would him to fight some opponents. I know how agitated my monsters can get if they don't have someone to _toy_ with."

The Master nodded taking out a key-card from his sleeve handing it to Kaage. "This key-card is a highly advance software encrypted program that will prevent your enemies from hacking into your duel disk, its software program can only be accessed by you and you only. As for your comrades it has a secondary access print for them but not fully to its extent for... _private_ matters. Using science, genetics and a bit of _magic_ it can be used for us ritual duelist alone, anyone else it will go into a lock-down state prevent intruders from hacking it."

"Ah, I enjoy having new toys like this, it makes things for me more fun to have. Is there anything else I need to know before I leave tomorrow?"

"Stay sharp and don't let your guard down, Stark and Fang will join you for the mission I assign them to. I will also let the Science Division Team give you a newer duel disk for your mission."

"Thank you Master." Bowing respectfully leaving his presence Kaage left heading to his dorm where he was getting his rest as the sun lower and the night was almost filling the sky.

Kaage entered the dorm where many students each had their own separate private rooms but had a gathering living room where others hang out spend time studying or be lazy whenever they want.

Luckily for him everyone was either doing some late night mission or sleeping in a bit early. Some peace and quiet for him.

Going to the right hallway where they were separate doors mine was the last one on the left. Opening the door heI didn't had posters or sketchy deigns of decoration like some of the others, only kept a dozen or two weapons hanging on the wall and artifacts involving dragons and duel monsters but dark looking types for a dark cold-ruthless duelist that enjoy the slaughtering of my victims.

"Some peace at last for the night to take over." Kaage spoke taking off his robe and hanging it to his rack having a few other robes in case they were torn. Plopping down on the pillow covering his face tugging the blanket before closing his eyes letting darkness taking over his sleep…

…

Dreaming I was, I felt an unraveling feeling running through my head as I heard something calling me in the dark abyss. The dream was clouded with untold anomalies strange sensations of foretold mysteries; in the mists of the void a strange calling was calling to me.

A glimpse of light shined in the darkness as a strange muffled sounds became more louder as the light gotten brighter. The darkness around was slowly fading embers of flames trickled and spread on the invisible floor. The light then exploded the flames burst growing more massive as the fires rage on, the screams and shouting became more clear and the scrams were coming from all around the agony of cries the spread of terror consuming the mayhem.

Just then a monstrous laugh blocked out the rest of the cries and screams with its unholy laugh, it sounded monstrous and almost god-like, like being from another existence.

Then a dark figure cloaked in shadow rose as its glowing yellow eyes piercing through the cloak of darkness if mighty form was huge bigger than any other building or skyscraper mankind could ever build.

The enormous creature then howled a unholy roar shooting powerful energy beam striking the shadows as it laughed the fires eruption and exploded. A creature with such power was far from control as it let out its fury, shadowy forms of figure people running in pure terror as it roared and laugh.

But what was strange as the creature called out summoning four dragon that too were cloaked in shadow roaring alongside the bigger monster

 ** _"Become come one we shall... Become one we will... Become one! Become one! BECOME ONE!"_** It screamed echoing in the abyss as the dream was suddenly interrupted by a voice.

"Kaage."

"Kaage... wake up"

Gasping from my sleep waking up almost sweating my forehead wiping the bit of sweat I had groaning as I rubbed my eyes. "Ugh man these nightmares are getting on my nerves, Even if I can't sense the Voice in my head I can still feel it in my dreams... great."

 ** _"I think you need to check with your teacher Alyssa. She is a skilled healer in the mystic arts."_** Suggested Zaveor which I listen to his opinions and his advice does give out pointers and suggestions. "Alright I'll do that before leaving, but first I need breakfast otherwise I'll be complaining till I get my breakfast otherwise..." Hinting out what would happen, Zaveor appeared in his spirit form shaking his head.

"What! You know how I am! I don't get my breakfast someone is gonna get hurt." I jumped off my bed getting dress while Zaveor mumbled under his breath. **_"I just had to ask."_**

Later after getting my breakfast in the mess hall and gearing up taking my metal claw gloves I headed to the scared spiritual rooms where healers use their spiritual power to heal and treat the sick or injured mentally and psychically, other than the infamy we have to treat those beyond injured more physically in combat or warfare.

Entering one of the chambers where a mystical blue pool about 60 feet long all around in a circle glowing in the center of the chamber. My teacher Alyssa was no where to be seen but I had a feeling she was meditating in her private quarters of to the side of the chamber. Walking to her private quarters I gave a few knocks before hearing a sound from the other side.

"Just a minute." Spoke my teacher as I waited patiently before the door open. "Kaage its good to see you my dear boy!" She squealed wrapping her arms around my neck giving me a tight hug.

"G-G-Good t-t-to s-s-see y-you t-too... c-ca't bre-breathe!" I wheezed till she stopped hugging let me go. She was around her 20s had dark blue eyes wearing a traditional spiritual robe bindings and holding a wooden staff with her. "Oh sorry about that, how are you doing my student. Has your mission been successful?" Giving her a nod.

"Yes so far everything is turning out good for us, pushing back our enemies but were still gather more refugees and allies to our cause. Slow and steady progress is all I could say." Leaning against the closes wall.

"That's good. Keep up what your doing I know this war with them won't last long. Sooner or later we'll win."

"I will. And how are you doing by the way I haven't seen you in awhile, I came by to say hi after my long days of working on my mission." Alyssa notice my dull expression noticing something else I was speaking in. "What's wrong Kaage, I seen that look before and the Master too has notice. What's wrong c'mon you can tell me, I swear I won't tell anyone else if you don't want too?"

"Sigh I really am tired with this war were having, how many will die and will go far as becoming us to put an end to this corruption of our world, those Tyrant scum are making life miserable and were not pushing them back winning. I hate how were doing little to put a dent into them makes me angry!"

Alyssa gave a light punch to Kaage's shoulder with a smirk. "Cheer up Kaage! So far the Master wants everything and everyone to be prepare for the assault when it comes, I may not agree with his ways and methods but in all honestly our world has been under their control for thousands of years and more. And all of the people and duel monsters here want this suffering to end, so my guess everyone wants this war to end very soon or all hope for everyone is lost for good. Do what you must Kaage and do well on your mission."

"Thank you Alyssa." She hugs her student not before whispering to some words to his ears before turning away back to her quarters leaving Kaage alone. After Kaage spoke with his teacher Alyssa he headed to the Teleporters where he awaits Stark and Fang.

" ** _Going to the Standard dimension to kill Leo Akaba's son huh, I never thought he had a son all this time."_**

' _Neither did I, but a mission is a mission. No use worrying about it now.'_

" ** _Speaking of mission have you tested out new duel disk that you gave to the Division teams?"_**

"Nope but I will get the chance when I arrive there, it will be good practice for me." Waiting almost 10 minutes two duelist came out from the castle hallways walking up to him.

"About time you two shown up, what took you?"

"Eh… well I had trouble getting Fang out of bed and he kept complaining about not getting enough sleep and to lazy-" Stark narrowed his eyes at Fang. "To get his lazy butt up for nothing that I had to drag him out of bed!"

"Hey it's not my fault! I told you I was too tired from yesterday's mission try fighting and carrying unstable energy cells while being shot at all the time under fired is not exciting!"

Everyone in Dark Eden had metal claws its use for very close combat some had long point claws like knives while others like hook piercing their foes flesh. Fang had long metal claws with blood stains on them haven't clean them set a reminder as his potential victims he killed wonderfully, he had a robe and cape like minds but has many torn holes and ripped up parts to it. A wicked smile with sharp teeth messy hair white with strand of red.

Stark was wearing a similar outfit like Fang's except he had sleeveless arms and a thin chain wrapped around his chest with blades attacked to the ends for quick short distance kills. He had a short blade sword attacked on his backside where he can easily slip the blade out for quick attack kills if in close combat.

"How's your partners doing?" I asked them, the moment I said that their own duel monsters appeared in spirit form. **_"We're doing fine Kaage thanks for asking."_** Stark's ace monster Black Luster Soldier the rare ritual monster to ever exist.

" ** _I was on a glorious hunt with my pack before someone called me interrupting my hunt!"_** Fang's monster was a Wolf a large canine wolf covered in dark streaks of purple and green eyes light the surrounding darkness. Its silky smooth silver fur was like flexible armor from tail to head spike horn blade sticking out form both as swords with marking symbols from its forelegs to the tip of the spike blades. Massive claws and teeth to tear the flesh and metal that it strikes as prey.

"Hey not my fault he said it not me!"

 ** _"Yeah yeah sure. You owe me a two nights of my hunt since it wasn't important."_**

"No I don't, Kaage called you not me!" Fang protest to his monster, both of them arguing back and forth as for Stark he simply shook his head.

"Aright that's enough. Now I know the Master has briefed you on our next mission?" They both nodded.

"What about Gwen, Isn't she coming?" Fang looked around trying to find her with the other students. "No Fang, she on her Covert Operation mission remember. She won't be back for a while so that's leaves us to do the mission." Stark explained.

"We'll worry about that later for now we got a mission to do."

"Right."

" ** _Count me in!"_** Black Luster was eager to go as for Fang's Wolf he was grumbling not liking his hunt to be interrupted but he agreed to go anyway to find suitable prey to catch.

"Master Kaage!"

A voice called out moments later the Science Division team came by holding my new and improve duel disk the Master promise.

One of them in the lab coats came out in-front holding my duel disk. "Master Kaage your duel disk is ready, new and improve with high expectations. With our studies we were able to complete it quickly with little to no problem." Said the young man.

A middle age man beside him with grey hair beard with a lab coat stepped out of the small group with a smirk. "While it its improved yes but with your abilities you are a force to be reckoned with, with your powers it will advance your monsters spirit energy beyond the limits. The natives of the other dimension will not be able to understand our technology, so even if they try to examine our technology it would take decades to understand our tech compared to theirs. But in any case your duel disk Sir Kaage is improved as a 2.0 version far better."

"Ah yes my new duel disk, give this baby a test run in the Standard dimension." Inspecting the different color and very techy to my original. "As you know this new duel disk you have is equipped in hacking capabilities including rigging other players duel disk to shut down causing malfunctions in the process plus with eh Key-card the Master gave you will benefit you well. And what's better is when using your spiritual power mix with Solid Vision will cause the weapons or object you created enhancing its form and abilities."

"Uh?" Stark shook his head pinching between his nose.

"He means Fang the Solid Vision artificial weapons can do devastating damage to our victims than before. More deadlier."

"Oh, okay now I get it." Turning myself back to Stark and Fang with a smirk.

"Alright here we go, ready guys?" They all nodded to me good and ready, not before adding the key-card inserting to my duel disk as the program set in waiting a few moments the download was complete. "Prefect." Just as we were about to teleport to the transporters us to our destination. "Hold on wait!" Fang stopped me further.

"What is it?"

"I almost for got!" Fang whistle loudly as we waited for who or what he was calling, then after almost 10 seconds of waiting a raven fly's down landing on his shoulder. "Couldn't leave you behind won't I." He scratches his feathery friend's feathers earning purring hawks. Getting to the transporter attended by the maintenance transporting in and out our people from dimensions to dimension. "Where to sir."

"Standard dimension." Answering him.

"Right away." With a few moments the maintenance crew activated the Teleporter as blue light manifested around them Teleporting ourselves to the Standard dimension.

 **(Standard dimensions)**

Somewhere within the city alleys three blue glowing lights glowed manifesting the ritual duelist hidden from the people's view as they walked by without knowing. Fang stepped close to the wall peeking out slightly "So this is the Standard dimension, huh I'll say not as bad as our world but could be better you know."

Stark was using his duel disk putting an electrical field around when he notices multiple detects all around. "Well good thing we're in the alleyway, there are multiple cameras all around the city. Seems like the Master was right when he said Reiji Akaba is similar like his father. Best stay low for now then we'll strike."

"Good thing was that I been to this dimension a few times but never in this city before, according to the archives the one of our own has built safe houses within each city and one of them is here under the city."

"Where exactly?" Asked fang. "The sewers."

"EWW! I can't stand being in the sewers if smells horrible just… blah! My nose can't take that."

"Well luckily there is a series of tunnels that's not entirely connected to the sewers so you don't have to deal with the smell so that's good." Fang still grumbled a little about being in the sewer filth but looked away, Stark just chuckled of his whining of being dirty in the tunnels.

"Alright let's go. Keep hoods on the less they know who we are the better."

….

 _ **(LDS Office Room)**_

Reiji was sitting in his office on chair looking at his city below him through the large open windows plundering of what to do next of his plan. Reiji thoughts were interrupted when one of the staff members came in with a suit and sunglasses Nakajima came with urgent news. "Mister President, we detected a surge of energy that happen a few hours ago."

"What did you find?" Nakajima brought his data pad with him going through files monitoring energy surges something usual and off once recorded and analyzed. "We received an unknown summoning surge off somewhere within our districts sir."

"What summoning method is it?" Questioned Reiji Akaba.

"Ritual sir."

"Ritual... hmm that's unlikely, I never think it is that even possible, are you sure this isn't a glitch in the system that we have?" Nakajima shook his head.

"No sir I asked our technicians to recheck the system, and so far they said nothing is wrong everything is normal. You don't think-"

"It's very unknown to think there would be a fifth dimension to exist. Did you manage to look through the cameras around the city?" At command Nakajima access the TV screen in his office turned on showing multiple pictures of unknown duelist clocked in dark hooded robes in one of the alleyways but from a certain angle unable to show them completely.

"Hmm." Reiji zoomed in on the picture showing 3 figures all wearing hoods and capes but one had a larger cape on his shoulders down to his legs. The others didn't had one that long and judging by the outfit meant that person had higher status than the others, one had some sort of metal looking claws shining in the light slightly. The other one in had a bit of armor sets with sleeveless arms and a shorter cape but built for fighting the way Reiji can tell.

"Hmm... it would seem that there's another dimension we have not heard of or any Intel about them. Strange indeed. Keep our men on watch for any activity." Nakajima turn back to Reiji then back at the screen. "Shall I add more patrols around the city?" His bodyguard asked.

"No, lets us watch for now."

"Yes sir."

Reiji sat back looking at the two figures but mostly the one with the cape and the strange duel disk he had.

 _'I have many questions regarding with these ritual duelist and their plan. Nevertheless, I don't fully understand what their up to but I will say this. What is their purpose here in my city?'_

…..

Okay total REWRITE for this which is good, the TRUTH is... THIS was my original plot beginning but I changed to experiment with the plot. So I'm gonna do better on my grammar and spelling but I'm not genius like everyone else. Each chapter will be long or somewhat long as I got other things planning so again people Patience…

The outcome of Kaage and the others will be slightly different but the goal will remain the same. Each chapter will most likely have 2 or 3 episodes into one chapter because I would rather have each chapter long for you guys to enjoy. As for POV **(Point of View)** it will be back and forth from 1st person to 3rd person from Kaage to his comrades and the Lancers. So one moment in the paragraph or so will be in his point of view with the other will be 3rd person POV.

YES, YES I know some of you want me to somewhat change how Kaage personality with Yuya and the others. Note his beliefs in the Ritual dimension conflicts with Yuya beliefs of entertainment. While I do see that Kaage was taught to kill by his Master along with many others, in a way Kaage's methods _MAAAAY_ slightly change due to how Yuya changes people's perspective of dueling. But the fact remains he's not like him or enjoys making people smile or entertainment, his entertainment is brutally hurting or killing his victims.

 **THIS TIME** I will put in all Made-up cards I added I was too lazy to do it before and I regret it so this time I will do better. BUT archetypes that are already known I will not add. You guys can look it up instead.

And another thing I'm gonna level with you guys… I'm **ALSO** working on other stories a while back when my…. My computer ***Ahem*** malfunction-erasing-mostly-everything-of-Yugioh. I'm currently working on one of the 2nd Versions of Arc V. I have not forgotten about **Spyro Shadow of Darkness** that too I am doing and Rewriting. I'll probably upload at least 10 to 15 chapters then work the others.

Anyway… I appreciate the long wait and again **VERY SORRY** for the delays I just did not except to have my computer ***Ahem*** malfunction. But its better now.

This Chapter takes place around episode 6 in the afternoon.

Please leave any comment for any question are ideas you want me to do or try to add in.


	2. Chapter 2: Standard Dimension

**Arc V Emperor of Dragons**

 **Chapter 2: The Standard Dimension**

Language:

"Speaking out loud."

' _Character thinking or mentally speaking.'_

" ** _Duel monsters speaking."_**

' ** _Duel monsters thinking.'_**

 ** _[Duel monsters speaking or chanting as one.]_**

….

Later in the day Sora was secretly learning and gaining Intel from his enemies by befriending them to the Professor for the upcoming invasion, all he has to do was play it cool for a while until the invasion happens. As the sun set and the night took over Sora was walking across one an empty streets in the city licking his candy.

While he was walking alone with the street light on, while he walks for some reason Sora felt very unconformable like he was being watched. Sora was the top of his class of academia and was tasked for the mission but here walking in the night something wasn't right.

He stops for a minute to turn around see if anyone was behind him but no one was he was all alone, he shrugs it off and continues to walk quietly.

Sora continues walking under one of the street lights, the light flicked buzzing as the light was short fused itself catching his attention. "Huh... must be a short fuse or something." He shrugs going back to his normal walk but as he got pass the first street light another one blew slowly after then another and another.

Sora knew someone was following so by stopping completely he glance back as the street lights he passed earlier all blew out. The only street light he was under was still on for a short while, however the rest weren't, much of the street was all dark and gloomy as a slow thick fog covered both ends of the street.

"Okay this is freaky." The last light Sora was under was flicking about to go out too. "Great. Sigh no use in hiding. Alright show yourself I know your out here!" He calls out in the dark only seeing nothing, nothing happens for a full minute but Sora knew something was up.

That is till he felt something cold and metal wrap around his leg. "Huh what the?"

Looking down he saw a chain blade on his ankle wrapped tightly around. Before he could react he was pulled forcefully falling on his back then dragged on the hard ground causing bruises on his back.

Flinching from the pain Sora struggle to get it the chain off but felt the blade pulled him more forcefully before coming to a complete stop. Sora could not believe what was happening to him, whoever or whatever was doing this had a intend of hurting him.

When a mighty tug the chain blade unattached itself from his ankle dragging back to the fog, squinting his eyes he could see two figures standing a far distance but close to him of both wearing wearing hoods but one had a Raven on his shower looking down at him and the other a long cape. "Wh-wh-who are you?"

"The only thing you should worry about is yourself pipsqueak. Now get up and duel or..." The mysterious duelist trialed off cracking his knuckles loudly. "You'll wind up with broken bones."

Sora got to his feet having no choice but to accept his challenge patting himself off. Getting to his feet he wipes the side of his face smirking.

"So you want to fight huh, you have no idea who your messing with. But I guess I can show you what I'm made of!" Sora gives a smile, but hiding that smile was a twisted side to him.

"Duel!"

 **[Duel]**

 **Unknown: 4000 x5**

 **Vs**

 **Sora: 4000 x5**

"Why do I start off first; I summon the monster Edge Imp Saw in DEF position!"

 **(Edge Imp Saw/LV3/DEF 1000)**

"When this card is normal summoned: I can send 1 "Furnimal" monster from my hand to the graveyard; then draw 2 cards." Sora discards 1 monster from his hand and draws 2 cards from his deck with a smirk.

" ** _He's gonna Fusion summon master."_**

' _Good as a weakling like him he can't match my power.'_

"But he isn't the only monster on the field yet, with the **Spell Card: Suture Rebirth!** I target 1 "Furnimal" monster in my graveyard and special summon it. My Furnimal Lio!" **(Furnimal Lio/LV4/1600 ATK/DEF 1200)**

"With the **Spell: Polymerization** I fuse both my Furnimal Lio and Edge Imp Saw!" He declared fusing both his monsters on his field.

 ** _"Steel blades possessed by demons! Become one with the fanged beast and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Come forth, king of beasts that shreds all! Level 7! Death-Toy Wheel Saw Lio!"_**

 **(Death-Toy Wheel Saw Lio/LV7/2400 ATK/DEF 2000)**

"Frightful isn't he, this monster will tear your monsters apart. My turn ends with 2 face-down cards." Licking his candy putting it back in his mouth.

"Hmph I excepted more of your monsters, but I guess I won't know till I beat you. My turn, Draw!"

 **Kaage: 4000 x6**

"I activate the **Quick-Play Spell: Dark Sacrifice** to send 10 cards from my deck then draw 5 new cards."

"Huh. Your sending that many cards to your graveyard?" Questioned Sora confused of his opponent's spell effect.

"Due to the effect of Lurking Shadow Colossus Hydra I can Fusion summon monsters from my hand or field without Polymerization. Contact-Fusion my monsters!"

"C-Contact-Fusion without Polymerization?!" Shocked Sora never once had he heard of someone able to Fusion summon without a spell card.

"I fuse my Lurking Shadow Wolf and Aqua Reaper and Colossus Hydra to create a monster of dark arcane arts magic!" Both of his monster manifest in shadows surging towards the vortex.

 _ **"Emerge using the power of the arcane arts of dark magic, spread your corrupted magic to the weak-minded souls of mortal beings! Let your magic and knowledge of magic spread terror to the hearts of man! Fusion Summon! Level 6, Lurking Shadow Underworld Necromancer!"**_

 **(Lurking Shadow Underworld Necromancer/LV6/2460 ATK/DEF 2250)**

A masked Sorcerer holding a bone staff with a skull on top. Its cape had torn holes from its shoulders down, Skeleton like hands almost clear to see its pale skin. Last but not last it carried a sword on the other hand with an unknown substance dripping on the ground with a serpent slithering up to its sword.

"So that's his monster, that thing is beyond creepy just by looking at it." Sora muttered flinching slightly looking at his opponent's monster hearing his words.

Although Sora knew this was a duel something told him this wasn't a normal duel.

"With the effect of my monster Lurking Shadow Underworld Necromancer it gains 400 ATK for every "Lurking Shadow" monster in my graveyard!"

 **(Lurking Shadow Underworld Necromancer/LV6/2460 - 3360 ATK)**

Underworld Necromancer chuckled darkly a dark festering aura surrounding it grew larger by the second. "There's more, once per turn your monster's ATK is cut in half due to the ATK of my monster. Meaning my monsters ATK."

"Wait his monster is 3240 and my monster is 2400 dived his monster's ATK and the results to mine..." Sora eyes widen of the result making his opponent grin.

"That's right, your monster's ATK is down to 770!" His opponent declared as his Necromancer monster used its magic casting over Sora's Death-Toy monster Lio.

 **(Death-Toy Wheel Saw Lio/LV7/2400 - 570 ATK)**

 _ **"Impressive, it's funny how Kagge easily over powers enemies with such sheer force."**_ Commented Black Luster.

"Yeah, Kaage knows how to overpower his opponents with multiple monster with devastating effects, some far worse. And the power of darkness gives him a _HUGE_ advantage. Especially to his dark attribute monsters."

"Let's see what else… oh I know; I can Fusion Summon 2 or 3 other "Lurking Shadow" monsters from my hand without Polymerization due to his effect! I fuse Lurking Shadow Archer Hunter and Shard Dragon!" Another fusion vortex merges his monsters once more.

Sora gritted his teeth nearly cracking his sucker underneath his teeth.

" ** _Creature of the hunt bond by the chains of your curse, use the power of the bound curse to hunt your victims! Stalk the nights kill all that gets in your way, make them fear for their lives! Fusion Summon! Level 7, Lurking Shadow Chain Beast Hunter!"_**

 **(Lurking Shadow Chain Beast Hunter/LV7 2300 ATK/DEF 1900)**

A lion warrior covered in battle scars and inflicting wounds in its times of battle growls with the chains wrapped around its entire body. Heavy armor was worn around the Hunter with battle torn scars and deadly weapons it carried for the hunt. Its eyes were completely menacing just by looking with its gold and black fur of the night.

"Since he was Fusion summoned due to the effect of my Underworld Necromancer he's unaffected by card effects till the end of the turn."

"What!?"

"Lurking Shadow Chain Beast Hunter increases its ATK and DEF by 500 for all "Lurking Shadow" monsters on the field!"

Lurking Shadow Chain Beast Hunter threw its chain to Underworld Necromancer wrapping around its arm boosting its ATK further.

 **(Lurking Shadow Underworld Necromancer/LV6/3360 - 3860 ATK)**

"Battle! Lurking Shadow Underworld Necromancer attack." Underworld Necromancer cast a rune spell making shadow spears shooting forward to his monster.

"Death-toy effect activates, once per turn I can target 1 monster you control and destroy that monster, thus inflict damage to my opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK!" Sora's monster charging its power rearing its claws in striking distance rushing to his Necromancer.

"Useless I activate the **Quick-Play** **Trap: Abyss Void Null!** All effect monsters you control are negated against any "Lurking Shadow" monster on my field, not only that my monsters gain 400 extra ATK!"

 **(Lurking Shadow Underworld Necromancer/LV6/3860 - 4260 ATK/DEF** **2250** **)**

 **(Lurking Shadow Chain Beast Hunter/LV7 2300 - 2800 ATK/DEF 1900 - 2300)**

"Q-Quick-Play trap!?"

"Also your monster's effect is negated also." Grinning at Sora seeing his confidence lose.

"E-Even so I'll won't let you beat me. **Trap** activate **Death-Toy Backup!** If a "Death-Toy" monster, I control would be destroyed-"

"Pointless, I activate the **Quick-Play Spell Card: Dark Curse of Misfortune** from my graveyard. This destroys all spell and trap cards on your side of the field!"

A dark wind blew to Sora's trap destroying it while his monster's attack continues destroying his monster.

 **Sora: 4000 - 10**

Sora was thrown back skidding before falling on the ground rolling, bruises shown on his limbs and scars from the damage he taken. Breathing heavily, he struggles getting up but realized something about the duel wasn't right. _'That hurt… a lot. That attack could had kill me is that was he's trying to do?'_

"Lurking Shadow Chain Beast Hunter your move, attack him directly!"

Lurking Shadow Chain Beast Hunter snarled throwing a chain blade to Sora directly. "I activate the **Spell: De-Fusion!** To target 1 Fusion monster on the field and shuffle that monster back into my Extra Deck, then all fusion materials that were used for Fusion summon are in my graveyard I can special summon all of them!" His monster disappeared as his previous two monsters came back one again.

 **(Edge Imp Saw/LV3/500 ATK/DEF 1000)**

 **(Furnimal Lio/LV4/1600 ATK/DEF 1200)**

"Very well then, attack his Furnimal Lio!" Chain Beast Hunter changed its attack straight to Sora's Furnimal monster. "Raaagghhh!" Sora was thrown back as the attack Sky-terror inflicted not only hit his monster but him to, the chain weapon slashed his chest leaving an open wound with serious damage.

"Grgh. Y-You bastard no scum like you could be this strong, I won't lose here!" Sora sneered. The fallen duelist made Kaage's monsters growl angrily at him speaking insults to him directly.

' _He's done for.'_

"That's what you think, I activate Chain Beast Hunter's effect, once per turn I destroy one of your monsters and deal damage equal to your monsters ATK."

"N-No."

Sora's candy dropped from his mouth, Kaage's monster summoned his chain weapons throwing to his monster obliterating it with such force throwing Sora off his feet with horrible cries.

 **Sora: 10 - 0**

 **Winner: Kaage**

Sora was lying on the floor unconscious but with a wounded cut slash on his chest blood seeping out. Walking up to my fallen injured opponent bleeding out with a satisfied smirk my monster mentally whispered their words in my heads asking to feast on his very soul. "No not yet. Let him live for now we have plenty of victims to find."

"If they come to us." Stark stated, in the distance there was commotion going on, someone must've heard his _little_ battle.

"Before we go do you know who he is?" Kaage shook his head.

"No idea, for a little squirt he sure is strong, his deck doesn't lie. There's a lot of energy coming off of his deck of fusion, he must be top of his class, that's the only assumption I know."

Stark scoffed looking down at the fallen duelist before him. "Well we'll figure about it later, right now we best leave before someone shows up."

"Right." With a snap of Kaage's fingers the fogy mist cloaked both of them in a matter of seconds. Then as quickly as the fog came it disperse with both duelists gone without a trace.

…..

The next day after Sora's defeat he was immediately transported to the hospital after a few hours of treating his wound, after treated he was free to leave, later he and Yuya washed up after having a round of their duel at You Show. During their duel what made Yuzu and Yuya suspicious was that Sora was wasn't running and jumping with full excitement like he did before, they would see him clench his chest every now and then.

They would ask him if he was okay but he waves it off saying he was fine which made them suspicious of him but choose to let it slide for now. While everyone was going back to practicing their dueling what they didn't know was for the next few weeks will be… interesting.

Noon came both Kaage and Fang were scouting out their territory and keeping an eye on the locals not wanting to bring any attention... not yet to them anyway. They scouted around searching for any Intel that would help out on their mission, the Master gave details of the Standard dimensions and its cities across the world and high prioritize citizens that are listed. Useful information is good knowledge for them.

Later Fang's raven flew around flying above the rooftops of the warehouses peacefully, a bird-like whistle caught the raven's attention as it flew down to it owner landing gracefully on his arm. Fang place two fingers on his raven's head looking through what his bird was seeing when he was flying around.

"Nothing out of the ordinary and quiet as usual." Fang took a treat from his robe giving it to his raven as it happily snatched it. Kaage was standing on the ledge of the warehouse gazing out the ocean.

"Kaage you alright?"

"Just bored as hell, god I hate how peaceful this city is. While back home is a battleground always on your guard here... its quiet. I know that peace is what we want but this is making me... paranoid." Shaking the weird feeling out of my head.

"Yeah I know the feeling we always been on our guard in the ritual dimension. Those that we keep close eyes on our enemies. We always been taught to heighten our senses around people good or bad. Speaking of peace what do you think- huh?" Our senses triggered detecting someone close by, slightly leaning over the ledge to spot a girl with pink hair was running to one of the warehouse units. Closely looking at the girl with pink hair she looked like Anna. No that can't be right Anna was captured how is she here... wait.

Looking into more detail of her that girl had Anna's face but her clothing are way off, that isn't something my sister would wear. "Anna?"

 ** _"That's not her Kaage."_** Zaveor appears beside me in spirit form. **_"She looks like her but her aura tells otherwise."_**

"Wait so it's not her then." He skaes his head.

 ** _"No, this girl bears a resemblance slightly of her but her personally is different from hers. Although it's strange but something about her aura that's unique. Something… strange."_** While the girl went inside I took in all what Zaveor said about the girl, she did look like Anna but her appearance of her was not my sister. Even her hair doesn't have one color she has multiple colors than one. I must know now for certain.

Jumping down of the roof ledge Fang followed to with his pet raven curious to why I stepped down. "Kaage something wrong?"

"Just curious… follow my lead. And break those that stand in your way." Without a word Fang knew what was gonna happen so he grins. Jumping down off the ledge Fang follows with his raven flapping down on his shoulder.

Sensing someone guarding the door from the other side, reaching the handle forcefully yanking the handle to the side before the youth could react striking a hard punch to the gut knocking him down.

Talking calm steps over the unconscious body the girl from before was here along with the one I knocked out and two others, as for the blonde my guess he was their boss or so called leader.

"Who are you?" The blonde youth demanded.

"Someone who's eager to hunt down my victims with my blade of their blood dripping from their lifeless corpse." All of them were slightly freaked out of my sudden cold words as if I was a crazy person… well technically I'm crazy... a bit but more of a hunter than a psychopath.

"What a weirdo."

"Who are these creeps." Spoke his buddies from the background.

"I suggest you be careful of what you say about us!" Fang growls at the blond youth and his pals.

"Because you don't want to end up like him do you?" He points to the fallen youth still knocked out cold.

"Who the heck are you guys, you don't seem like actual duelist!"

"Oh but your mistaken." Grinning with a twisted smile. "You see we are duelist but… not the typical types you know very well. Or not at all." Gesturing my head to Fang stands back close to the exit blocking their path encase they escape. While I took out my duel disk revealing the dragon wing structure shown.

"Never seen a duel disk like that. And its design is something new… but answer me this do you honestly think you can beat me."

My monsters hissed and growl of his mockery. "You're not the first neither the last to say that boy, prepare to feel true pain feels like!"

"Easy Fang I'll deal with this."

The pink hair look-alike girl stepped in between the both of us like this was her fight. "Hold up I don't who you are both are but this is my duel-"

"Shut it girl." The girl instantly stop again from my threat clearly scared even though my face was covered with my hood she could tell that the way I was looking at her was shock enough.

"Now then where were-" Sensing another presence coming from the entrance where we came another stranger came in with goggles and a mask covering his face with black and purple hair.

"Please, let me enter this duel, I need answers that need to be questioned." Spoke an anonymous mysterious duelist coming in.

' _Great… just when I was about to have some fun.'_

" _ **You always have "fun" in your way of dueling. Remember."**_ Said an annoyed Zaveor.

The stranger walked close to but not before he was stopped by Fang in front his path.

"Please move, I need to question him for some answers." Said the mysterious stranger.

"As if I'm gonna let that happen, this is his duel and you will stay out of it. Or else." Fang threaten revealing his metal claws front of the mysterious stranger. The stranger looked at his metal claws and saw what appeared to be dried red blood stains on his claws shocking the youth.

The mysterious stranger's eyes widen underneath his goggles seeing what he was seeing on Fang's metal claws.

Dry… blood.

"Are you ready to fear my wrath scum." I declare to the blonde youth.

"Heh you dare call me scum! I'll show you who's the best around here, this will be a perfect way to test out my new deck against you. I'll crush you!" Both the girl and the mask stranger stood watched, just when he was about to intervene he was stopped once more by Fang raven hawking at him.

"Duel!"

 **[Duel]**

 **Sawatari: 4000 x5**

 **Vs**

 **Kaage: 4000 x5**

"I'll go first."

"Whatever you say… creep." My monsters mentally hissed and growled angrily wanting to tear the blonde youth apart not before Kaage calming his monsters down. 'Easy my monsters, Fang will give him the torment he deserves.' Fang stands guard against the stranger preventing him from further stepping in.

"I activate the **Quick-Play Spell Card: Dark Sacrifice!** To send 10 card from my Deck to the graveyard then draw 5." 10 cards ejected from my deck after I sends them to the graveyard then drew 5 cards, the blonde duelist was confused at first but then laughs jokingly.

"Bahahahah! You seriously just send a small portion of your cards to the graveyard only to draw 5, how dumb can you be!" Even his buddies laugh at this complementing he was the greatest… blah.

"Who said I was dumb doing it." I countered.

"Huh?" Startling the blonde.

"Now with some new cards I can summon out my creatures of darkness, the first monster I summon is Lurking Shadow Necromancer, due its effect is there are "Lurking Shadow" monsters in my graveyard I can special summon it!" **(Lurking Shadow Necromancer/LV6/SC: 8/ 2000 ATK/DEF 1800)**

Summoning my Necromancer monster gave a chilling sight to see in horror movies long demonic demon claws a skull-like face was half of its skin was rotting. Its limbs were crooked and some were rotting off of its flesh, but gave it had multiple skeleton arms and limbs attached together twisted spikes that almost gave you a change of what is staring at your soul. This is a monster that you will never forget in your worst nightmares

"Ehh… heh.. got a scary monster right there huh. But I seen better." While he tried to put a confident face truth he was lying, terrified shivering from the inside I could see, even my monsters enjoy sensing fear.

"I place 3 cards face-down ending my move, I hope your prepare to face the everlasting darkness that your about to witness. Otherwise you're a fool to challenge me."

"Hahahaha! You're a weird creep you know that, but I Sawatari the mayor of the son will show you my spectacular dueling against your weak-minded monsters! If there are two or more cards in my opponent's Spell and Trap Zone, I can special summon this card from my hand! Come forth, Escther the Frost Vassal!"

 **(Escther the Frost Vassal/LV4/800 ATK/DEF 1000)**

"And now I release Escther and Advance Summon... Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

 **(Mobius the Frost Monarch/LV6/2400 ATK/DEF 1000)**

"Whoa, he summoned a 2400 ATK monster!" Cried out the Pink hair girl from the back

"Lurking Shadow Necromancer's effect activates, once per turn I target 1 face-up monster you control and banish it!" Necromancer's dark chuckling laughter summoned dark tendrils wrapping around his Mobius monster banish it to particles. "M-Mobius!"

"His effect isn't over the monster that was banished on your field you take half of the ATK of your own monster." Dark globing orbs rose from the same spot from Mobius that banished and flung directly at Sawatari striking him severally. "AAAHHH!"

 **Sawatari: 4000 - 2800**

"Sawatari!"

"This guy is crazy!" His buddies cried out stunned.

"I'm not done, when his effect activates he becomes a Tuner monster."

"A tuner monster!?" Exclaimed the pink hair girl.

The mysterious stranger watched but too was slightly shocked to hear of a monster becoming a tuner once its effect activates.

"Furthermore I can special summon 1 or 2 "Lurking Shadow" monsters. But all I need is one… I summon Lurking Shadow Parasite!" **(Lurking Shadow Parasite/LV1/SC: 2/1000 ATK/DEF 700)**

The small creature but menacing with multiple insect looking eyes locked on Sawatari hissing with its mandibles moving unsteadily. Spider looking legs with a pincer at the end of its tail. An exoskeleton of sharp blades-like covering protecting against larger predators. This creature was something not to cross with hunting.

"I tune level 6 Lurking Shadow Necromancer and Level 1 Lurking Shadow Parasite to unite!" Declaring the call Necromancer becoming rings and my parasite becoming a star.

 _ **"Soaring creature of the wind and skies let your howling roar echo the skies your name to all that dare stand against you, fall to the dark beast of the shadows let despair corrupt their minds into insanity now come forth! Synchro summon! Lurking Shadow Clear Wing Despair Wyvern Dragon!"**_

 **(Lurking Shadow Clear Wing Despair Wyvern Dragon/LV7/3000 ATK/DEF 2700)**

Extended wing blades with rigged glass spikes from the tip to the rest of his wings. Twin blade on the top of both arms with crystallized sharp tips on the top wrists, stripe purple black and gray color on its draconic body. Bits of metal but was mostly scaled and flesh all over a combination of balance metal and flesh, triple pincer tail blades to latch on and crush his prey without letting go. And the color of his glass-like wings purple. His head had twin upward spiked blades sticking out on top of his head with blue eyes pierced in cold emotionless expression of death.

"A Synchro monster!?"

"No way..." Shouted his buddies from the back.

From the sideline the girl and the stranger watched in awe unable to speak. While the mask stranger watched in awe.

Sawatari was panicking till he remembers his trap card on his field. "I-I activate the **Trap: Ice Rage Shot!** I target 1 monster you control that destroyed 1 Water-Type monster you've battle, I can destroy it and if I do, I can inflict damage to you equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field. Say bye bye to your monster!"

"Unlikely, due to the effect of my **Trap: Banned Curse** from my graveyard I can negate your trap and spell cards you control on the field by banishing 1 monster in my graveyard." Grinning catching the blonde duelist frozen in place.

"Battle! Clear Wing Despair Wyvern Dragon attack him directly!"

"W-WAITWAITWAITWAIT!"

 ** _"Death Harbinger!"_** Clearly Wing unleashed ghostly fire firing directly at the blonde duelist who was frozen to the core unable to get away Sawatari as the fire consume launching him back breaking a few bones and cracked ribs in the process he him was hurt beyond including tearing parts of the warehouse apart.

 **Sawatari: 2900 - 0**

 **Winner: Kaage**

As expected in this duel I easily overpowered my opponent without breaking a sweat, the force of Clear Wing's power destroyed part of the warehouse with such a degree of destruction. Walking to the fallen blonde youth grabbing hold of his collar lifting him off his feet and summoning a short blade.

"STOP!" Shouted the pink hair girl standing beside the mask stranger. "He's beaten you don't need to hurt him! Its wrong what your doing!"

 _'This girl is getting on my nerves.'_ Thinking agitated.

"I don't care what you think girl, I do what I want when I want." Without another word I stab him in the gut his mouth dropped unable to breathe feeling the tremendous pain of my blade in his gut. The pink hair girl, the mask stranger and the blonde's lackeys gasped horrified as I tossed his body across the floor near his lackeys.

"Well that was satisfying." Fang watched as the blonde's goons including the injured one took their boss out as quickly as they came leaving me Fang and the other two.

"Now then what to do with you." Glancing at the pink hair girl and mask stranger stood protectively in front of her.

"Shall I deal with them?" Fang assured steeping away from me but I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"No." Stopping Fang. "I do have one question for the girl there." Walking a few steps stopping 8 ft from them crossing my arms. "Tell me girl, do you use an Evilswarm Deck."

"Huh, Evilswarm?"

"Xyz girl get it right! Now answer me." My tone slightly dark to my words, she flinched before answering my question. "N-No I don't use Xyz or a evilswarm deck. I use a Melodious deck."

 _'Melodious deck huh.'_ Quickly using my senses to detect the aura presence of her deck. She spoke true she doesn't even have the slightest hint of Xyz and Evilswarm in her deck. Then question is… why does she have Anna's face?

"Were done here." I said leaving with Fang following almost to the exit.

"Hold it." Said the mask stranger. "I want answers, who are you?"

"Don't you have better things to do, I'm letting you go cause your weak and frankly it was be an insult to my monsters. So in other words I suggest you walk away or else you will end up like the idiot I dealt with otherwise... things can get real messy." Hinting out the outcome of what just a few moments ago.

"I may not know who you really are but, I know your people have been causing havoc on us the moment our enemies invaded. You slaughtered many of our people you will pay, no… you'll answer for what you've all done!"

"And do you really think I'll duel you cause you said so, I can kill you now not bothering to use a single card from my deck. Were trained to kill our prey either in or outside of combat." The stranger glared but sucked his teeth forgetting what we'll do to our victims.

"Tell me have you ever used a sword before." Summoning twin sword of both hands. "Cause your about to join your fallen dead."

"Wait, I don't know what your deal is but k-killing him is wrong!" Said the girl swallowing hard, saying the word kill wasn't something easy for her to say. "Why do you do this? Why hurt people?"

For some unknown reason I saw something in her that made him stop slightly, even though the girl was not my sister she... shows resemblance of her in a way.

"That's my business and mine alone, I kill whoever I want I don't need your opinion on what my way is girl. Now unless you want me to hurt you or worse I suggest you get out of my way and let me deal with this weakling. Now." Threatening to the point my tone got darker the more I spoke to the pink hair girl, the girl stepped frighten as I resume back to my conversation.

Before I was about to speak my dragon Sky-Terror appeared beside me in spirit form. **_"Master let me fight in this duel, I want to face him I want to face his dragon! Let me fight!"_**

 _'Why? This isn't like you to as something out of the blue.'_ Mentally commenting back from my previous battles with Sky-Terror. **_"Please Master, he has his dragon I feel this… urge to fight him, to win against him. I must win! Please master."_** Whatever was going on with Sky-Terror was off but he was one of my trusted monster so I should give him what he wants.

 _'Alright then I'll play you, but you know I was going to summon you anyway right beside Black Venom who always want to go first for a bite to feast. Hope he doesn't gain weight in the process.'_

" ** _I heard that!"_**

 _'But lets have some fun first. Get him under his skin shall we.'_

 ** _"Yes I know but... this feeling, this urge is calling to me, I want to face the weak one. Even his dragon is feeling the same too. I will crush him with all my might!"_**

Turning back to my attention to the mask duelist with a grin. "It seems that my dragon has a score to settle with your, I hope your dragon is ready to fight for his very life. Plus, this would be good practice for me to show you what I'm made of duelist, you have no idea who you're messing with. Do you?"

"Don't get cocky. Let's duel!" Both of us activated our duel disk as Fang sat back rubbing his raven and the girl too watched.

"Duel!"

 **[Duel]**

 **Kaage: 4000 x5**

 **Vs**

 **Unknown: 4000 x5**

"My move weakling, by activating the **Spell: Lurker of Dark Worshiping** , if I control no monsters I can special summon a level 5 or lower "Lurking Shadow" monster to the field. The first monster I summon is Lurking Shadow Slithering Serpent!"

A large gray scaled serpent rose from the ground like a snake, large head frame of its webbed like hood opening up. Sharp dagger jagged teeth with two fangs long as sword flicked out with venom dripping from its maw, at the end of its tail a spike curve tail blade with a exoskeleton shards from the spine from head to tail.

 **(Lurking Shadow Slithering Serpent/LV5/SC: 3/1900 ATK/DEF 1700)**

"But he's not the only one I'm summoning too, I summon Lurking Shadow Phantom due to the effect of having "Lurking Shadow" monsters in my graveyard!"

 **(Lurking Shadow Phantom/LV2/900 ATK/DEF 750** )

A shadowy ghost all in the form of shadow with no kegs or face just the manifestation of a dark shadow with glowing red eyes and large monstrous claws.

"I place 2 cards face-down."

"My move, Draw!"

 **Unknown: 4000 x6**

' _Strange… I sense something weird about him, something very strange indeed.'_ I thought curiously.

"I summon the Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak in DEF position **!" (Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak/LV3/1000 DEF)** "I set 3 cards face-down ending my turn!"

"Good my turn, I draw!"

 **Kaage: 4000 x2**

"I see your defending rather than fighting, no matter let's see what to summon next my creatures of darkness..." Dark hisses and growls from my monsters grew anxious to be out on the field. 'Yes I hear you my monsters lets have some fun.'

A few cards caught in my hand caught my attention but I decide to play around a bit since I know he was no match for me. "Why don't I start off with this, I activate the **Field** **Spell: Darkness Shadow Realm!** All Dark attribute monsters on my side of the field gains 500 ATK and DEF, however yours don't."

A dark mist summoned in warehouse blocking out the light from outside, only with the sounds and moans of monsters in the void can be heard and seen within the thick bank of the fog. **(Lurking Shadow Slithering Serpent/LV5/SC: 3/1900 - 2400 ATK/DEF 1700 - 2200)**

 **(Lurking Shadow Phantom/LV2/900 - 1400 ATK/DEF 750 - 1250)**

"He's boosting his monsters ATK's and DEF enough to deal damage to him." Muttered the Fang from the background watching.

"Sometimes overwhelming your opponent with power is effective." Commented Fang's monster.

"Not only does Darkness Shadow Realm increase my monsters ATK and DEF but its other effect is extremely useful once per turn I can summon 1 or 2 "Lurking Shadow " monsters from my hand, Deck or graveyard!"

"You can summons any monster from those three choices!?" He questions surprised.

"Yep, now I summon 2 "Lurking Shadow" monsters from my Deck, I summon both Lurking Shadow Obsidian Wizard and Swamp Piranha! Once their summoned they gain the effect of my Field Spell."

 **(Lurking Shadow Obsidian Wizard/LV6/2600 - 3100 ATK/DEF 1800 - 2300)**

 **(Lurking Shadow Swamp Piranha/LV3/1500 - 2000 ATK/DEF 1300 - 1800)**

A two legged walking fish with the piranha head carrying a long spear in his hand. Its large red eyes and sharp teeth shown was frightening to scare his prey and victims before tearing them to bits.

And Obsidian Wizard wearing a black and red robe carrying twin sword on both sides a hood overshadowing its face and a a demonic staff. A darker version of one of my monsters you can say.

"When summon I draw 1 card." Drawing a new card from my deck smiling. "Sucks to be you now, Swamp Piranha effect lowers your monsters ATK by 600 for all your monsters."

 **(The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak/LV3/800 - 200 ATK)**

"Like that matters now." Spoke the mask duelist, true his monster's ATK was far weak but he had something up to comeback Kaage's monsters.

"And what's more Swamp Piranha can't be targeted by spell and trap cards you throw at me...sorry. As for Obsidian Wizard's effect you cannot activate any of your monster's effects"

"He's vulnerable now!" Cried out the pink hair girl.

"That's the idea girl." Replied Fang to her.

"Huh, what do you mean?" She questioned.

"The whole point for him is overwhelm his opponent with such force forcing his opponent back against the wall where he has nowhere to go or run. Clearly your dumb to figure that out."

I head Fang talking to the girl but paid attention to the duel... and it was still my turn.

"Battle! Lurking Shadow Phantom attack his Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak!" Lurking Shadow Phantom warps above his monster free falling down passing through his monster like a ghost but with his claws out. A second later his monster cries out in agony and burst to pieces.

While his monster was in DEF position Kaage still had a few monsters left to attack.

"Swamp Piranha attack him directly!" Swamp Piranha charges with its long spear about to strike the duelist leaving an opening.

"Ahh!"

 **Unknown: 4000 - 2000**

 _'I could just end him now using all of my monsters to reduce his life points 0 but... at the same time I promise Sky-Terror let's just see if I can get him to use his trap or spell cards.'_

"Lurking Shadow Slithering Serpent attack him directly!"

"Not a chance, I activate the **Trap: Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnet Ring!** I discard 1 card with the same name as one the one in my graveyard to negate the attack!" Slithering Serpent was forced back to my field hissing agitated of its attack stopping.

"Next this card is special summon in ATK position as an Effect monster."

 **(Warrior/LV1/0 ATK/DEF 0)**

"Not bad, but if would be a real shame to end this quickly. I end my turn."

"My turn!"

 **Unknown: 2000 x3**

"Iequip all monsters from your field to Wrong Magnet Ring!" Each of my monsters were force to stick to the magnet except for Swamp Piranha while the others resisted.

' _Piranha's effect can technically cancel his effect now if I declare it right now but… why waste this opportunity.'_

"I tribute Wrong Magnet Ring with the cards equipped to draw 1 cards for every two cards equipped to Wrong Magnet Ring." Tributing his monster, he drew 1 card from his deck.

"Not bad, using my own monsters to fuel your hand." Complementing his tactic.

"Complementing won't save you, I summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves!"

 **(The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves/LV3/1000 ATK/DEF 800)**

"But I'm not done, If I control a level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, I can special summon this card from my hand. The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!"

 **(The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots/LV3/200 ATK/DEF 1200)**

"Two level 3 monsters." I sense the aura of Xyz power flowing in his Extra Deck calling out to him.

"So you have two level 3 monster right? And let me guess your going to Xyz summon too."

"You catch on but yes, if I must I will!"

Kaage watches witnessing the power grow of his opponents Xyz monster calling out to him.

"I Overlay my Level 3 The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots and Ragged Gloves to build the Overlay!" He declares overlaying his two Phantom Knights monsters in the vortex.

" _ **Souls of fallen warriors on the battlefield, revive now and become the light to rend the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear before us! Rank 3! Phantom Knights - Break Sword!"**_

 **(Phantom Knights - Break Sword/R3/2000 ATK/DEF 1000)**

Grinning a dark smile _. 'Hmm... maybe I don't need the others to summon, all I need is you for this one Sky-Terror.'_ Smiling looking at my Extra deck.

" ** _Summon me master, I will simply destroy him."_** Growled Sky-Terror.

"Battle, Phantom Knights - Break Sword attack his monster!" His Break Sword's monster charges striking half of Swamp Piranha with its sword at me but I didn't flinch from the attack I had worse.

"You do realize that both our monsters ATK's were the same right." Commenting his strategy.

"I well aware of that but getting rid of your monster to cancel its effect makes it better. I end my turn."

It was my turn and I was waiting for the right time to deal some real damage for once. "My turn!"

 **Kaage: 4000 x3**

Drawing my card I couldn't help but smile but in a more twisted darker way, something about him is strange a feeling that I sense is off putting, but nevertheless a duel is a duel and my opponent is my victim.

"Uh-oh I seen that look before and its not a good one."

Fang was right about that, whenever I smile that darkly I can't help it but let my cruel side take over.

"Oh boy... someone's in trouble hehehe!~" Fang chuckles hinting out loud the outcome of my play.

"Prepare for your obliteration, I send the **Spell: Lurker of Dark Worshiping** to the graveyard adding 1 monster from my Deck to the field!" Sending the card to the graveyard I drew the card from the Top Deck grinning.

"My my, this is good must be my lucky day. I summon Lurking Shadow Archer Hunter!" **(Lurking Shadow Archer Hunter/LV1/1000 ATK/DEF 900)**

A black anthro hooded wolf carrying a crossbow and some knives around his belt. Small bones attached dot the sleeves and chest of its prey as a little trophy of hunting.

And the effect of one of my monsters, I can special summon it if there are "Lurking Shadow" monsters in my graveyard. I summon Crystal Shard Dragon!"

 **(Lurking Shadow Crystal Shard Dragon/LV4/1700 ATK/DEF 1600)**

"Now to play out my ace, I activate the **Quick-Play Spell Card: Rise and Falling Stars!** To target the number of "Lurking Shadow monsters on my field and change their level to whatever number by discarding 1 card from my deck. Both Lurking Shadow Crystal Shard Dragon and Archer Hunter levels become 5!"

 **(Lurking Shadow Crystal Shard Dragon/LV4 - 5)**

 **(Lurking Shadow Archer Hunter/LV1 - 5)**

"Two level 5 monsters that means-!".

"Now I Overlay both my level 5 Lurking Shadow Crystal Shard Dragon and Archer Hunter to build the Overlay Network!" Both my monsters materialized overlaying themselves in the dark vortex darken mist the floor in a mist it erupted.

 ** _"Nightmares of hell come forth great dragon of the skies, let your terror spread throughout the land of unholy death and destruction. Let your foes know the terror of destruction in your name! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 5! Lurking Shadow Sky-Terror Rebellion Dragon!"_**

 **(Lurking Shadow Sky-Terror Rebellion Dragon/R5/3000 ATK/DEF 2000)**

" **Yessssss the power! I'm up and ready to fight for us master!"** Roars almighty sending strong winds against all around except Fang. The mask duelist shielded himself against the dark winds almost throwing him off but held his ground. "Once again due the effects of Shadow Realms he gains both 500 for ATK and DEF."

 **(Lurking Shadow Sky-Terror Rebellion Dragon/R5/3000 - 3500 ATK/DEF 2000 - 2500)**

After the winds settle down he looks at Sky-Terror who snarls at him and his monster with its glowing eyes glaring down at him.

"That's his Xyz monster... its ferocious and menacing." But something caught the mask duelist attention, closer inspecting Kaage's dragon he saw something from that dragon that slightly surprised him.

"That dragon. It looks like my dragon but different compared to his. Why?" .

"Battle! Sky-Terror Rebellion Dragon attack his monster, tear it to pieces!"

 ** _"Yes master, I will tear him to pieces for you!"_** Sky-Terror flew fast and low letting his metal wings tear the pavement apart sliding the ground then upward striking the duelist's monsters to pieces in one swoop attack. My opponent was pushed back taking the blow from his destruction of his monster.

 **Unknown: 4000 - 3000**

"Grgh... when Phantom Knights - Break Sword's is destroyed the monsters use to summon him is special summon back from my graveyard with their level increased by 1! Welcome back my Phantom Knights monsters!"

 **(The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves/LV3 - 4/DEF 1200)**

 **(The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots/LV3 - 4/DEF 1200)**

"I end my turn." I pinpointed his deck sensing its aura of power, he had few monsters but many spell and traps as for as he can tell. But another power I sensed was from his Extra Deck much stronger.

' _So he has a stronger monster, and from what I can tell to summon it, it needs level for monsters so a Rank 4 monster huh, might as well encourage him right.'_

" ** _Brute tactics usually works but inquisitive ways do too. See to it Kaage."_**

"Hurry up and summon your next Xyz monster." The mask duelist look at me with a slight surprise expression not excepting it from me.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I know you want to summon it so bring it out."

At first he was hesitant placing his fingers on top of his deck hesitating, but he knew he had to win to find so he put everything on the line.

"My turn. I Draw!"

 **Unknown: 3000 x3**

"I activate two of my **Spells: Mystical Space Typhoon!** To destroy 1 Spell or Trap you control, I pick both of your cards on your field!" Both my Traps were blown to bits against my opponent's spells on his field.

I grin knowing he was falling for my plan, sometimes forcing a person to summon their ace monster as a last resort helps twist that to your advantage.

 _'Good now he's falling for it.'_

"I Overlay both my level 4 Phantom Knights Silent Boots and Rugged Glove to build the Overlay Network!"

I felt something in my body something dark and influencing lightly growing, whatever this was it felt real good. "Sky-Terror get ready."

" _ **Fangs of pitch-black darkness… rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz summon! Come forth Rank 4 Dark rebellion Xyz Dragon!"**_

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon/R4/OU:2/2500 ATK/DEF 2000)**

Both me and the mask duelist felt a struck of pain in our chest, some unknown feeling was rising within me and burning at the same time.

Both Kaage and the mask duelist gasp out of breath clenching their chest tightly watching both their dragons growling and snarling viciously in a way. Their similarities of appearance looks identical to each other but in different ways. Both dragons roared angrily snapping their jaws ready to tear each others throats, Sky-Terror was losing patience and was unable to stop his snarling.

 ** _"You smell like me yet you are different, who are you!?"_**

 ** _"You won't get any answers from me weakling but, I will enjoy defeating you!"_** Howled Sky-Terror charging at Dark Rebellion swinging his tail at his face then biting hard on his neck pushing him back.

Dark Rebellion fought hard trying to break free from his grip by clawing at his face slashing his claws at Sky-Terrors muzzle.

With a anger roar he went straight forth in fury attacking Dark Rebellion as both of them clashed crashing parts of the warehouse, thee mask duelist jumped out of the way avoiding Sky-Terror's tail smashing crates all over the place almost hitting him.

"Tch their fighting intensely... if this keeps up the place will fall apart on us!"

"Th-Their fighting?" Yuzu watched both dragons fought teeth, claws and blades around them going crazy all out. While both Xyz dragons were at each others throats smashing recklessly against the warehouse, Zaveor was hidden in the background growling angrily at Dark Rebellion watching Sky-Terror fighting with all his might.

 ** _"Break him Sky-Terror, make me proud and bring his arrogant twisted ways down to his sins. The suffering of many innocents blood is on your claws. Dark Rebellion."_**

"Like I said before my dragon wants to settle a score with yours and he's not gonna back that down."

"I use both of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon' Overlay Units, until the end of this turn, it can one face-up you control and the ATK is cut in half, and gains those ATK as his! **_Treason Discharge!_** "

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon/R4/OU:2 - 0/2500 ATK)**

Dark Rebellion charged an electrical Arc shocking Sky-Terror subduing him from moving. But what the mask duelist didn't expect was Sky-Terror channeling its strength against the electric arc breaking the rings like nothing.

"W-What happen!? That should had work like before!"

"Oh on the contrary it did but it didn't, take a look at you duel disk." The duelist takes a look at his duel disk noticing his dragon Dark Rebellion's power was the same 2500 while Sky-Terror was still 3000.

"How..?"

CLAP… CLAP… CLAP… CLAP… CLAP… Slowly clasping somewhat mockingly.

"How you may ask? Hmm well the thing about my dragon is he's unique and special just like them and my monsters. Your monster is weak and useless compared to mine. And the thing about that is **MY** monster is **UNAFFECTED BY XYZ MONSTERS EFFECTS HAHAHAHAHAH!** "

Both the girl and the duelist mouths dropped startled of Kaage's monster's ability and power of his Sky-Terror Rebellion Dragon. Fang just laughs it off unable to contain his laughter. "No way, a monster unaffected by Xyz monster effects. I never heard of a monster like that ever."

The mask duelist stood there frozen, his Dark Rebellion was useless against his dragon and was able to counter his dark rebellion's effects.

"Impossible-"

"No way!" Exclaimed Yuzu.

"Furthermore I activate Sky-Terror's effect, once per turn by detaching 1 Overlay Unit I can target your monster and gain half of the ATK of your monster to Sky-Terror's ATK. However, if that monster is Xyz that your controlling then your monster's ATK becomes 0! Sky-Terror, **_Dark Nightmare!_** "

Sky-Terror howling manifesting a black mist surrounding him them launching it to Dark Rebellion who howled in agony feeling the pain consuming him. "Dark Rebellion!" Cried out his opponent.

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon/R4/OU:0/2500 - 0 ATK)**

 **(Lurking Shadow Sky-Terror Rebellion Dragon/R5/OU:2 - 1/3500 - 6000 ATK)**

"6000!?"

"Time to end this battle, Sky-Terror, _**Shadow Strike Slash!**_ "

" _ **Yes master! End of the line Dark Rebellion, I AM SUPERIOR!"**_

Sky-Terror roars flying low and fast with his metal wings out tearing the ground apart apart closing in on Dark Rebellion who tried to counter back the attack but… Dark Rebellion failed to evade the attack and was ultimately destroyed with the strike of Sky-Terror.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

 **Unknown: 3000 - 0**

 **Winner: Kaage**

The attack was so strong, it thrown him back so hard he was smacked right against the wall not before small cracks were heard from the impact. Yuzu covered herself from the impact nearly throw off her feet luckily the explosion was fast but quick to end.

After the dust settle Yuzu uncovered herself from the smoke, the hooded duelist who duel the mask duelist was on the ground unconscious while the other stand with his back turn to Yuzu.

The only thing that was off was his hood was off when she peek to see the unknown duelist "Kaage ready to go?" Said Fang from the back watching her. As if time was slowed down it would make slowly the duelist in-front of her turns eyes causing her eyes to widen in pure shock.

"Yuya?" Yuzu ponders looking at the boy who looks like her close friend Yuya, only but different from her eyes.

She inspects closer noticing that the person she is looking at looks like Yuya but had his face, he had sky blue eyes silver spiky hair and a pendant only it was a serpent. Even his clothing was something she never seen before.

Kaage notice the girl asking who he is but he simply turns ignoring the girl looking back at the fallen youth.

With the mask duelist defeated along with his dragon Kaage's Sky-Terror dragon was pleased it had won against Dark Rebellion. Walking up to the struggling duelist summoning a scythe from his hand, pressing the tip of the blade against his chin nearly forcing his skin to bleed. "Any last words?" He spoke cruelly to his opponent.

The mask duelist grunted struggling to get up but due to the duel his injuries were severe. "I… I'm s-s-sorry R-Ruri. I wasn't able to save you. I failed you." He closed his eyes preparing for his final moment, Kaage rears back his scythe about to end but the lower half of his mask broke off stopping his attack.

With the tip of the blade a few inches away from his face Kaage's eyes widen surprised.

' _What the- he looks like me!?'_ Staring at the once mask duelist who now has the same face as him.

' _No that can't be right, this can't be right there is no way in hell were doubles. Or even twins… I been to this dimension before many times but never once seen him at all!? But never once have I seen another look-alike someone with of my face!'_ Glaring slits at the youth something told him to hold back, but why should he had a choice to kill him or not so why was he holding back?

" ** _Kaage his aura is somewhat identical to yours but yet different, that might have been the reason why Sky-Terror wanted you to summon him. His connection to Dark Rebellion is… off putting, even I'm questioning this. Leave him alive... for now."_** Zaveor stated with a slight growl behind his tone when he spoke of Dark Rebellion's name.

All his life Kaage has never met someone who had his face before, during his time in each of the four dimensions no once but now this... was it a coincidence or just some weird phenomenon out of nowhere.

Huffing somewhat Kaage just glares half slits eyes at his opponent, his scythe disperses from his hand turning away leaving.

"Were done here." He ordered. Fang followed still scratching his feathery raven on his arm making his bird purr delighted. "Gladly."

* * *

 **(Spirit World Standard)**

In the Spirit world of the Standard dimension the duel spirit monsters lived peacefully on the clam normal days like nothing wrong has happen. Although it may seem peaceful the truth was its not, there were slight… complications through the world and the monsters living there.

A darkness they sense was coming and it was only a matter of time before the worlds were clouded in darkness. Zaveor knows of this darkness and is willing to face it even it if means his own life if he has to.

In a mountain temple of ancient monuments Zaveor stands above looking down at the land and the duel monsters peacefully going about their daily lives, but he knew he had to do something in order to protect innocent monsters even by other ways.

Zaveor stands quietly alone watching the clouds rolls by above the sky while in his thought he not notices one of his own kin coming behind.

" ** _Emperor? Is something wrong."_**

" ** _Hmm, oh Haki-Eye I didn't sense you coming. I was just… thinking that's all."_**

Haki-Eye suspected Zaveor wasn't giving him the right answer but decide to dismiss that fact. **_"So what are we to do now that we are here in this spirit world emperor?"_**

" ** _First things first, we need allies to fight against this darkness. But we need to protect the innocent from their minds of corruption or else they body and soul will perish and decay twisting their insanity to hollow creatures."_** Zaveor pats Haki-Eyes head smiling.

" ** _But in the meantime let's just get use to this world and its monsters, it's good to know others willing to help."_**

" ** _Right, I always wonder what it would here in this version of the spirit world here. Okay then, I'll let my brothers know, thanks fath-uh… e-emperor. See you later."_** The Pendulum dragon quickly rushed off leaving Zaveor stumped.

 **' _He just tried to call me father didn't he? Heh, I have nothing against that, he's just afraid to say it thinking I would take it the wrong way.'_** Sighing Zaveor looks up at the sky for a moment closing his eyes before looking down opening his eyes somewhat glaring at the ground.

' ** _I never expected to see you Dark Rebellion, but you have some nerve showing your face around here. My sons will show you no mercy and if they can't entirely beat you then I will destroy every out of your existence along with the others. Mark my words you along with the others will pay.'_**

* * *

He is the 2nd Rewrite of Chapter 2, this takes place in episode 7, instead of Yuto dueling Sawatari instead Kaage was dueling him. I also change the effect of some of Kaage's cards where it won't necessarily be OP **(Overpowered)** against his opponents in a… way.

Note that I'm technically skipping the less important episodes from Arc V to the somewhat major points in other episodes, believe me other episodes that are not major are NOT that important.

For the POV it was mostly focused on Kaage then goes out from him to him and the others including the surroundings. Hope that didn't confused you guys on the paragraphs of which is which, any way here is Kaage's cards…

 **(Lurking Shadow Sky-Terror Rebellion Dragon)**

Attribute: Dark

Rank: 5

3000 ATK/DEF 2000

Dragon/Xyz/Effect

Effect: 2 level 5 monsters.

This monster is unaffected by Xyz monsters effects. You can Detach 1 Xyz material from this card, one per turn target 1 monster your opponent controls that monster's ATK is cut in half and this monster gains half of the ATK of that monster and its effects are negated till the end of the turn. If the monster opponents' monster is Xyz the ATK becomes 0 instead. (Quick Effect): If your opponent activates a Spell or Trap card destroy it and deal 700 points of damage. This monster can attack twice during battle.

 **(Lurking Shadow Clear Wing Despair Wyvern Dragon)**

Attribute: Dark

Level 7

3000 ATK/DEF 2700

Effect: 1 Tuner monster + non-tuner monsters.

This monster is unaffected by synchro monster's effects. One per turn during either players turn when an opponent spell is activated you can negate it and banish it from the field. If do target 1 monster the attacking monster or other monsters on the field, this monster gains that monster's original ATK points till the end of the turn. (Quick Effect): If your opponent activates his or her monster's effect negate it and inflict 1000 points of damage.

 **(Lurking Shadow Chain Beast Hunter)**

Attribute: Dark

Level 7

2300 ATK/DEF 1900

Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Effect: All "Lurking Shadow" monsters you control gains 500 ATK and DEF on your field, send 1 card from your hand or deck to the graveyard to negate all card effects from your opponent's field till the end of the turn. Summon 1 level 7 or lower "Lurking Shadow" monster from your deck or hand in DEF position. Once per turn destroy one of your opponent's monsters and deal damage equal to the monsters ATK. If this monster was destroyed summon back the fusion materials to the field in DEF position.

 **(Lurking Shadow Underworld Necromancer)**

Attribute: Dark

Level 6

2460 ATK/DEF 2250

Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect

Effect: if this monster was Fusion summoned using Fusion materials to summon it to the field it gains 400 ATK for every …

 **(Lurking Shadow Necromancer)**

Attribute: Dark

Level 6/Scale 8

2000 ATK/DEF 1800

Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Effect: If there are "Lurking Shadow" monsters on your field or graveyard you can automatically special summon this monster due to its effect. Once per turn target 1 face-up monster from your opponent's side of the field and banish it he/she takes half of the damaged of the banished monster's ATK. This monster's become a Tuner once its effect activates. Special summon 1 or 2 "Lurking Shadow" monsters from your graveyard those monsters gain 600 ATK and cannot be targeted by your opponents monster effects, once per turn destroy all Spell and Traps cards your opponents controls.

 **(Lurking Shadow Parasite)**

Attribute: Dark

Level 1/Scale 2

1000 ATK/DEF 700

Insect/Pendulum/Effect

Effect: If this monster has been summoned to the field you can draw another "Lurking Shadow" Parasite monster from your deck and give it to your opponent. Your opponent must shuffle that card in his/her deck and when drawn all the opponents' monsters ATK's become half. Your opponent must discard 3 cards or half of their life points. At the end of the opponent must return this monster back to its owner, you can only use this effect once per turn.

 **(Lurking Shadow Swamp Piranha)**

Attribute: Dark

Level 3/Scale 4

1500 ATK/DEF 1300

Fish/Pendulum/Effect.

Effect: The opponent's monsters loses 600 ATK when summoned to their field. this monster cannot be targeted by spell and trap cards on the field. target this or another monster on the field and prevent the destruction of it. (Quick Effect): The attacking monster cannot use for the next 2 turns. Once per turn equip this monster to another "Lurking Shadow" monster field. That monster gains the total amount of ATK of this monster, if destroyed this monster returns back to its original position and special summon a level 6 or lower "Lurking Shadow" monster on the field.

 **(Lurking Shadow Phantom)**

Attribute Dark

Level 2

900 ATK/DEF 750

Fiend/Effect

Effect: when a monster declares an attack on your monster you can banish this monster from your graveyard to negate the attack. Target 1 Spell or Trap card your opponent controls and banish it. when this monster is summoned send 1 card from your deck to the graveyard then draw 1 card. You can equip this monster to your opponents monster, that monster cannot activate any of its effects as long as this monster is equipped to the opponent's monster. If this monster is destroyed add this card back to your hand, you can only use this effect once per turn.

 **Spell: Dark Sacrifice**

Type:Quick-Play

Effect: Send 10 cards from my deck then draw 5 new cards.

 **Spell: Dark Curse of Misfortune**

Type: Quick-Play

Effect: Destroy all Spell and Trap cards your opponent controls on the field. If this card has not been used once and is sent to the graveyard you can activate this card from your graveyard. If your opponent declares an attack banish this card to special summon a level 9 or lower "Lurking Shadow" monster on your field in DEF position from your deck or hand, that monster cannot be destroyed by Battle till the end of either players turn.

 **Trap: Abyss Void Null**

Type: Quick-Play

Effect: All effect monster your opponent controls are negated against any "Lurking Shadow" monsters you control on the field. Each "Lurking Shadow" monster on your field gains 400 ATK and DEF points, when attacked you take no Battle Damage when a monster on your field is destroyed.

 **Trap: Banned Curse**

Type: Counter

Effect: Negate the activation of any Spell and Trap card tour opponent controls on the field. If your opponent has activated his/her monster effects banish this card or another monster in your graveyard to negate it. You can activate this card if you have not used it once from your graveyard/

 **Spell: Rise and Falling Stars**

Type: Quick-Play

You can change the level of your monsters by selecting 1 or more "Lurking Shadow" monsters on your field to any level by discarding 1 card from your deck to the graveyard. At the end of the turn draw 1 card if it is a Spell or Trap add that card to your hand if a monster send that card to the graveyard. You can activate this card from your graveyard if it has not been used once

 **Spell: Lurker of Dark Worshipers**

Type: Quick-Play

Effect: Activate this card if you have no "Lurking Shadow" monsters on the field, you can special summon a level 6 or lower "Lurking Shadow" monster from your hand to the field. You can send this card to the graveyard to add another from your deck to the field. If your opponent activates his or her monster effect negate it and destroy that monster. If your life points are 1200 or less while this card in graveyard banish it to prevent your life points from reaching 0, special summon a level 12 monster ignoring ts summoning conditions. That monster gains piercing damage and gains 1000 ATK points.

 **Spell: Darkness Shadow Realm**

Type: Field

Effect: All DARK attribute monster on your side of the field gains 500 ATK and DEF points. While your opponent's monsters gains none. Once per turn you can special summon 1 or 2 "Lurking Shadow" monsters from your hand, deck or graveyard

…..

I have not included the other few monsters and their pendulum effects because their effects were not mention or barely at all, that I'm saving for later.

Sorry the long wait for it, life and responsibilities does get does get to me.

This chapter takes place in Episode 7. Next chapter will began in episode 15.


	3. Chapter 3: A display of power

**Arc v: Emperor of Dragons**

 **Chapter 3: A Display of power**

 **(REWRITE)**

Language:

"Speaking out loud."

' _Character thinking or mentally speaking.'_

" ** _Duel monsters speaking."_**

' ** _Duel monsters thinking.'_**

 ** _[Duel monsters speaking or chanting as one.]_**

 ** _2 days…_**

2 days have passed in the spirit world Zaveor and his kin were gathering many duel monsters to join his ranks in exchange to protect their souls against the upcoming darkness that was going to surface soon. Zaveor knew this better than anyone but didn't told them because of his past, something even he kept from his human companion Kaage from knowing the truth.

Sitting on a monolith high above the world above him he could watch live grow so peacefully, compared to his original home there was still tension there but not as much. Here in the Standard Spirit World everyone was equal coexisting similar to the Ritual Spirit World. But even places like those are not without its flaws, some duel monsters tend to think their better showing off their power thinking their superior than everyone else.

Zaveor despises that and had to _remind_ them who was really in charge. Somethings habits never change in some monsters. Even if their overconfident of themselves to realize someone else is stronger than them.

" ** _Ugh… it's just like back in the Ritual dimension all over again but slightly less complicated. I knew I should had thought this through more carefully."_**

With his schedule full dealing with the duel monsters he had a lot of work to do and maintain for the time being. Being a Emperor is exhausting…

* * *

Meanwhile the Standard Dimension Stark and Fang decide to switch up their routine patrols with Kaage going around the city, every now and then they would encounter LDS men patrolling the streets and alleys deciding to lure them away from the public to _deal_ with them afterwards.

Later in the afternoon in one of the city districts Kaage and Stark were watching and observing the people's movements going about their daily lives hidden in the shadows, Kaage watches the streets and people calm and peaceful environment. In the back of his mind he always wondered how life would turn out if his dimension wasn't twisted and cruel with corrupted intentions of tyrant scumbags ruining lives, a life without cruelty and pain inflicted upon others.

 _'So this is how life is in the Standard dimension of the people in Maiami city. Sure I been to other city but in different... occasions for many reasons. Here this dimension is so peaceful compared to the others. Yet our people are struggling and dying far worse... why.'_ He thought with _some_ sympathy of his people going through the pain everyday of their lives.

Tuning out the sounds and noises around him shunning the outside world Kaage remembers a memory of his past with his sister and him recalling those events.

 _ **(Flashback…)**_

A younger version of Kaage and his younger his sister were sitting back behind a store with trash bins and other garbage bins around scavenging for some warm clothing or blankets, usually the nights get cold every now and living on the streets.

Kaage searches through the trash bin moving the trash and junk away to find some old blankets, he takes a whiff at the blankets and his face wrinkled with disgust. It smelt bad but not too bad to make them smell horrible to take a bath, nevertheless it was thick and warm to keep them comfy through the night.

Taking the blanket out from the trash bin he carries it over to his sister who had her arms wrapped around her legs. "Here sis, this will keep us warm for the next few nights."

"Thanks big bro." She grabs part of the blanket and wraps herself comfy laying on the soft blanket. Kaage does the same leaning against the wall sighing. He also spots a few other people on the opposite side from where they were keeping themselves too warm as possible and some giving bits of food to others.

He felt pity to all those around him struggling to live another day, glancing from his right in the distance with colorful lights the city capitol he glares clenching his fist tightly, Kaages hates looking at of the city it was where the rich and powerful live and they care for nothing other than themselves and leave the sick and poor to die with no help.

And if any lower-class person decides to accuse or do worse to them they would get sent to major facility for the rest of their lives until the day they die. This was something he and his sister did not wish to live in a world of suffering and pain.

Before his body decide to take over making him fall sleepy he took out the one card he had in his pocket and held it in front of him. His main ace ritual monster his very treasure, wondering would his Anna's would do now.

What would he do now?

 _ **(Flashback ends…)**_

' _Wonder what's life was life without the carnage before.. maybe there was peace at a time.'_ He thought having slight empathy till he felt himself shake lightly by someone.

"Kaage." Said Stark getting his attention.

Kaage snaps out of his thoughts hearing Stark's voice. "Hmm, did you say?"

"I said it's that girl again from before along with that pipsqueak you beaten." He points to the pink hair girl in the distance talking to the pineapple blue hair pipsqueak boy from before, and the time he decimated him in his duel against him.

"You okay, you zoned out for a minute when I told you where they were?"

"Just… memories of back home that's all. Let's get back to the mission, but I want to know where that shrimp is taking her."

Nodding they watch the girl take the pipsqueak hand and runs off with him to who knows where.

 _'Where is she taking that spy at? And what's more is that guys face like mine and his dragon.'_ Thinking in his thoughts. Kaage's Xyz dragon came out whispering to his ear.

 _ **"Master, I sense Dark Rebellion nearby. He's right over there."**_ Answered Sky-Terror, he points to another alley off to the other side showing someone too watching closely of the girl and boy leaving.

 _ **"Seems that someone else has eyes on them as well. Should we follow them?"**_ Black Luster suggested.

"That's up to Kaage." Replied Stark.

Kaage lean on the wall with arms crossed for a minute, sure they did have a mission to fulfill but at the same time he wants to know more about that duelist and his dragon. For some unknown reason Kaage wants to find out why his own Xyz dragon is connected to his.

"We're following them... for now that is." Stark and Black Luster nods following the look-alike duelist for a bit leading them to the harbor warehouse in one of the units. He manages to get inside unnoticed along with Kaage and Stark doing the same without him even realizing he was followed.

Once inside both Kaage and Stark remained hidden that's to his abilities from all three of them, the look-alike duelist was on the top left open shelving unit hiding behind the wall watching the girl.

While the pink girl begged the pineapple hair boy to teach her fusion he was pondering if he should or should not to but ultimately gave in giving her a Polymerization card. _'He's teaching her fusion. Why is he questioning himself whether or not to teach her fusion? Yet he was conflicted to even give it to her.'_

Eventually the pipsqueak notice they weren't alone and chased after the look-alike of Kaage running around the warehouse. He took out his duel disk and same with the pipsqueak with both arc light projections clashing before pushed back.

" _ **Their running around like cat and dog, why I don't really know."**_ Black Luster remarked a good point if you want to get into a real fight use fist or weapons than doing that stupid clash.

' _Let's see if we can make this more… interesting.'_ He thought summoning an arc throwing knife.

Without warning Sora and Yuzu questioned the mask duelist who didn't give any answer mostly the silent treatment, but when Sora was questioning his presence here both didn't notice what happen next.

A throwing knife was thrown in between both youths flinching back in shock, barley seeing the weapon thrown in a blur from their eyes landed in the middle pierced standing up.

"Honestly I expected you two to do more than just run around like cat and dogs." All of them turn to the voice behind them to see the hooded duelist standing at the entrance.

"You!?"

"It's him." Cried out Sora and Yuzu.

Yuzu took notice of the duelist from before the one wearing the black cape and dragon-like deck disk. "It's him again, the guy from before." She muttered.

"I was expecting a fight, but here all I see is you two chasing your tails around. So sad really don't you agree Stark." The slightly taller duelist came out from the shadows revealing himself.

"Yeah I do." He gives a slight creepy smile. "Plus, they fight without honor instead of cowering for a weak-minded petty fight that is, it's really bad you know. I'll give it a 4 as the worst rate of fighting."

Sora couldn't help but feel an unsettling chill feeling running down his spine reminding him of his injuries from before. But a question kept repeating in his mind over and over again about the hooded duelist that beaten him.

Who was he?

' _It's him again, why is he here!? Just what is his plan to get involve with this Xyz remnant?'_ Thought Sora questioning his presence just as he was about to duel him.

That's when Sora begins to slowly piece the puzzle together jumping back surprised to know who's he up against. _'No... it can't be... its them isn't it, the ones Obelisk Force mentioned in the Xyz dimension many times!? Duelist that kill both our people and Xyz members in the Xyz dimension!'_ He shouted in his mind somewhat scared.

Kaage simply grins under his hood walking up to the duelist simply taking a stroll towards them. My my, why so shocked I already beaten you two before and here your shaving from the inside.

"Seems you two seen a ghost if I'm not mistaken." Teased Stark.

"What do you want?" The mask duelist narrowed his eyes suspiciously to Kaage. "You already beat me, people like you taking pleasure and don't care who you hurt. Just who are you." He'd argue.

"Oh, now that's just rude you know, plus the only one ONLY one who can say insults like that is ME!" Kaage eyes went to full slit narrowing darkly at the mask youth. He somewhat calmed himself down but still had his eyes shift to half slits on him.

"But I'm not here for your insults so keep in mind to watch your mouth... or else you'll lose more than words." Warned Kaage making a bold threat. "As for you pipsqueak get lost, we have some _stuff_ to talk about."

"Hold on a minute! Just who the heck are you-" Kaage eyes twitched in annoyance of the pipsqueak's mouth rambling, he brought his free hand up and points to him. Without word Sora flung back from an invisible force that no one saw coming.

Sora was then smacked against the wall dropping on to his knees himself hissing in pain, the fight he took with him still hasn't healed his injuries from his encounter. "Sora are you okay!?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine." He groan rubbing his back forgetting the injuries he had before still haven't healed fully.

With Sora out of the way Kaage set his sights back on the mask duelist, the look-alike of him with his face. "I find it strange how someone who looks identical to my face and yet be this weak." He answered slightly curious.

The youth hesitated wanting to speak out to him but struggle to find his words, what's more was he was afraid of him compared to his enemies. But Kaage's presence was a whole different level of fear than he witness.

"Now then, tell something Xyz. Why do you have my face?" He got serious getting to the point.

Kaage narrowed his eyes and brows more demanding an answer. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me!" He snaps. "For one you have the same face as me but with slight differences, other than your hair and eyes. And two that monster of your Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, it was reacting to my dragon Sky-Terror Rebellion Dragon. That's no coincidence, something like that happen to my dragon responding like that to yours."

"Your point?" He questioned Kaage.

"My point is, your dragon has a connection to mine, so tell me why and maybe… maybe I won't kill you."

"I don't know what your-" The mask duelist was abruptly interrupted by the shout of another person voice.

"So your the culprits responsible for these attacks of many LDS students!" Shouted a voice from the front door that was now open. A girl with dark skin tone shoulder-length black hair and red eyes. She wears a small blue shirt with her LID badge pinned over a cream one-piece long-sleeved shirt and shorts combination with black skin-tight shorts underneath ending above the knee, and blue boots. From the way she looked at them was a very pissed off girl.

"Kotsu Masumi!"

"What did you do to Professor Marco?! Answer me!" She demanded.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Yuzu.

"I thought I might find something if I went to the scene of the first incident... But if you all were lurking here all along, you saved me the trouble of searching!" She challenges.

"Wait, I'm still talking to him!" Yuzu interrupts but Masumi brushes her off with a mean glare.

"I got things to say to him first!" She counters back to Yuzu. Both Stark and Kaage gave bored looks watching the two girls argue with each other boring them out.

"Why do these types of girls are annoying here in this dimension?" Stark whispered to Kaage.

"I don't know, things here they rather take words than actions with their hands unlike us. Why can't people settle this normally either in a challenge or fight with their fist or weapons or... I don't know something beside arguing with words. How annoying." Stark had a dissatisfy expression of boredom.

Stark eyes the girl that barged seeing her determination like a fighter she is, was something in the back of his head told him to fight her which he excessive thought about, but she was a nuisance. "I want to duel." Kaage raised his brows slightly.

"Really, most of the time you'll end up saying 'He's not worthy' or 'She doesn't have what it takes to be my opponent' and other stuff you say. So why chose her as your opponent?"

"Let's just say some one like her... needs to be taught a lesson. And to know her place."

Kaage gave an inquisitive grin getting what Stark was saying. "Alright then, she's all yours to have. Do whatever kill her or don't just make sure she knows what power you hold."

"Will do." Stark nods eyeing back at the girls arguing, for the pipsqueak and mask duelist standing around like mannequins, stark summoned a throwing dagger in his hand then threw it close to the girl almost striking her in the face, only inches away as the dagger was struck to the wall behind her.

"You are quite full of determination aren't you girl. But in reality will be your downfall." Kaage steps back lazily crossing his arms giving stark some space. "I admire your courage as a duelist but your no match for me, against someone like us." Out stretching his hand to Kaage behind.

The girl known as Masumi to the Yuzu clenched through her teeth angry. "You don't think I can take you on! I'll show you what I'm made of and you'll answer for what you've done with Professor Marco!" Masumi answers.

"Professor Marco? Eh… never heard of him, if I have... he would have been dead a _long_ time ago." Stark gave a chilling smile to the girls and pipsqueak shivering slightly of fear.

Fear was a great weapon among them.

"Masumi hold up, this isn't a good idea to-"

"Be quiet! This is my duel with him, I want answer to whatever happen to Professor Marco, and the answers are right in-front of me. So stay out of my way you'll only distract me!" She snaps at the Yuzu.

"Masumi..."

Yuzu words have not reached her when she tried to plead her to but Masumi was to prideful and stubborn to ignore her opportunity to pass up. Masumi stood her ground full with glares in her eyes directly at Stark grinning at her.

"So are you ready girl, cause I'm gonna break you so hard you'll cough up blood." Said Stark grinning.

"I don't know what your full intent is but one this is I will beat you and find out to Professor Marco! And you'll answer for your crimes against LDS!"

Stack gave a sarcastic claps to her. "Professor Marco huh, well hate to break it to you but we don't know who this professor Marco guy is. We pretty much eliminate many in our way but I don't remember hearing this Marco guy, what about you?" He glances back to Kaaage who shrugged shaking his head.

"Liars! You know what happen to him and I'll find out why!" Stark rolls his eyes sat her, she was stubborn but again determine.

"Wait Masumi think this through you don't know what these guy are capable off." Yuzu pleads to persuade her but Yuzu was ignored by both.

"Heh that mouths of you will cost you your life!" Stark activates his duel disk with the arc blade of a great sword but a small version and shorter. And the color was green like emerald showing its glowing aura surrounding the blade.

"Let's get started shall we~!" He announces to Masumi preparing herself.

"Duel!" They shouted unison.

 **Masumi: 4000 x5**

 **Vs**

 **Stark: 4000 x5**

"My turn, 'll go first, I activate the **Spell: Polymerization!** To fuse Gem-Knight Lapis and Gem-Knight Garnet!" Both of her monster fused together in the vortex calling her monster. From the back behind everyone the look-alike of Kaage slightly narrowed his eyes at the girl fusion summoning her monster.

"I Fusion Summon! Level 8, Gem-Knight Zirconia!"

 **(Gem-Knight Zirconia/LV8/2900 ATK/DEF 2500)**

"I place 1 card face-down, your move if you can." She taunts making Stark's left eye twitch slightly but stopped giving a sour chuckle. "Again I like your determination girl, but I excepted you to have some honor instead of mockery like an arrogant child you are."

"What did you say!?" She glares. Stark gives a cruel twisted expression showing her. "You'll soon find out but for now I believe it's still my go, my turn. I Draw!"

 **Stark: 4000 x6**

 _ **"Do you wish to summon me out now Stark?"**_ Asked his monster.

 _'No not yet Black Luster... I want to see how much I can make her snap which will result her slipping, using human emotions can blinds one's perspective.'_ Mentally replying to his ace monster.

"My move, now let's seeeeee ah! Here's one, I summon the monster Armageddon Knight to the field in DEF position!" **(Armageddon Knight/LV4/DEF 1200)**

"It's effect, when summoned I'm allowed to send 1 Dark attribute monster from my deck to the graveyard." He declares sending the ejected card from his deck the graveyard.

"Finally I place 2 cards down ending my turn." Declaring his end turn. "That's it for now."

"You say that your stronger than me yet you barely summoned a powerful monster to defeat my Gem-Knight Zirconia. Its ATK is strong enough to deal you half of the damage to your life points. Your clearly lack of strength like mine." Masumi angrily glares.

"Who said I was holding back; in my mind I was planning then I'll strike unlike you." He teases back Masumi her teeth clenching while balling her fist. "Don't mock me, you'll both answer for what you done!" Masumi snaps losing her patience.

"Whatever you say. Come and attack me that... that is _if_ you can." Teasing her emotions to his advantage clearly seeing her anger flare.

"Fine, if you won't talk then I'll make you talk by force! My turn, Draw!" She shouts.

 **Masumi: 4000 x2**

"Battle! I attack your Armageddon Knight, go Gem-Knight Zirconia!" Masumi's monster charges with both gem-like clubs fist about to strike.

' _Perfect.'_ He thought.

"Heh just what I expected, at this moment my Sphere Kuriboh effect activates, when my opponent's monster declares an attack, I can send my Sphere Kuriboh from my hand to the graveyard to change the attacking monster you control to Defense Position!"

"What!?" Masumi's monster was forced to switch into DEF position stopping her monster from attacking. **(Gem-Knight Zirconia/LV8/DEF 2500)**

"Not bad." Commented Sora. "He wanted her to attack him so that he can use one of his monster's effect, that's why he didn't summon a stronger monster he's just toying with her." Sora also knew that the one he faced completely destroyed him during his duel, he had a suspicion the other was no different but yet stronger than him.

"Wait so he planned it for her to attack him?" Yuzu questioned Sora who shrugged to her.

"Watch and you'll see." Sora replies to Yuzu.

"I activate the **Continuous Spell: Brilliant Fusion!** To Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion monster from my Extra deck, using monsters from my deck as fusion materials. But the ATK and DEF changes to 0! I fuse the Top cards from my deck to summon my Fusion monster!"

Kaage was slightly curious at Stark's opponent strength taking mental notes of her battle tactics. _'Hmm so she thinks to have two or more fusion monsters on her field to over power Stark... well at least she knows how to do that but... facing against Stark is her undoing.'_ Thought Kaage taking slight interest of the duel. Both of Masumi's monster from her Deck merged in the swirling vortex.

 _ **"The blue and green stones that hides mysterious power. Now, become light and appear! Fusion Summon! Level 5! Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!"**_

 **(Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuil/LV5/2400 ATK/DEF 1000)**

"Wow that's one of her other fusion monsters she has in her extra deck." Said Yuzu out of the blue. Sora licked his candy smiling slightly glancing at the mask duelist from the other side.

"As I said before the ATK and DEF of this monster that was summoned to the field becomes 0."

 **(Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuil/LV5/2400 - 0 ATK/DEF 1000 - 0)**

"You may have stopped my attack but next turn I'll beat you, I'll get my answers for what you did to my professor." She gave a dirty expression.

Although both Kaage and Stark did deal with many LDS students nonetheless they never encounter this professor Marco no matter how many times she explains it, this girl Masumi refused to back down.

 _'Geez this girl is stubborn; can't she understand that we don't know who her professor she's talking… she's really annoying.'_ Stark thought irritated.

Black Luster chuckles in the background. _**"Hehe well you did wanted to duel her remember... if I remember correctly, what say you Stark eh."**_

 _'Don't start that Lus... I know what I said but... I 'm have to change my style now. Beside it's over for her.'_ Glancing at the card in his hand he saw one of the required monsters he needed.

"My turn, Draw!"

 **Stark: 4000 x3**

"I normal summon Alexandrite Dragon!" **(Alexandrite Dragon/LV4/2000 ATK/DEF 100)** "Next up I acetate the **Ritual Spell: Black Luster Ritual!** From there I tribute monsters from my field whose total Levels equal 8 or more, join as one of ritual my monsters!" He calls out with his Alexandrite Dragon and Armageddon Knight shining brightly becoming one in a pillar of light."

"He's Ritual summoning!" Gasped Yuzu witnessing the first ritual summoning she was ever going to see.

" _ **Warrior that carries his shield as his symbol and his blade as his strength. Come to the world as the soldier to show them the true meaning of your title, let no enemy beg for the mercy of your blade, rise up from the realm of Ritual! Ritual Summon! Level 8, Black Luster Soldier!"**_

 **(Black Luster Soldier/LV8/3000 ATK/DEF 2500)**

 _ **"Ah feels good to be out let out, time for battle!"**_

Sora, Yuzu and the mask duelist for the first time ever witnessing a ritual monster they've never seen before "So that's a Ritual monster? I never seen one up close but only heard of them."

"This battle hasn't started yet, I'm about to bring out another form of my ace monster, one that will finish you for good, I activate one of my cards on the field the **Spell: Pot of Desires!** By banish 10 cards from my Top deck face-down I can draw 2 cards."

Top cards ejected from his deck sending the total amount to his graveyard then drew 2 cards, not before grinning glancing at his opponent with a malicious smile. _'Perfect everything is falling into place.'_

"Well this is my lucky day isn't it? Just what I needed to finish you, you weren't even close girl."

Masumi didn't understand what he meant but mockery to her. "What are you talking about, I have two monster on my field. You can't beat me with just one monster, and the damage I'll take is minimal!?"

Stark grins to her point but he full on well knows better. "Are you sure about that?" Countering her words. "Because you're about to lose dearly, I activate the **Spell: Black Luster Gift of The Gods!** By tribute my ritual monster Black Luster Soldier I can ritual summon another version of him and other monsters I control level 8 or more!"

"But you only have that monster on your field and no other monster!?" Masumi clarified.

"Yes, but remember my Sphere Kuriboh I sent to the graveyard." Masumi eyes widen slowly piecing it together. "Wait you mean-" Stark nods to her answer.

"He meant for his monster to go in the graveyard!" Yuzu shouts surprised.

"That's right, he was sent there for a reason, I wanted to send him to the graveyard thanks to you by attacking me. Now my plan can start, by banishing Sphere Kuriboh from the graveyard as 1 of the monsters required to Ritual Summon!"

A ghostly image of sphere kuriboh summoned beside Black Luster speaking in its own language which Luster understands. _**"Yes my small furry friend, let us unite our strengths together!"**_ Stark gives a slight to his ace monster and his kuriboh.

"Now I tribute both my Black Luster Soldier and Sphere Kuriboh!" Both of his monsters' shine brightly merging in a pillar of light as a new monster was taking form. "What, he's ritual summoning his own ritual monster!?" Masumi said to herself.

 _ **"Chosen by the gods, gifted with the divine's weapons of unimaginable power! Carry the swords of fate to decide your destiny, rise up great champion and honor your glorious battle for many to watch you triumph! Ritual Summon! Level 9! Black Luster Elite Dual Wielder Knight!"**_

A different version of Black Luster only wearing somewhat less armor than its original but medium and light for combat. Red and black elite knight armor with a red cape appearance far unique. On both hands he held were two long crystal swords with large gems central ridge in the lower bottom of the swords, each of them glowing in a blueish green energy surrounding him.

 _ **"Fear the power of what we ritual monsters are girl; you will fall before my blade."**_ Black Luster growled glaring cruel fiery eyes at her. Yuzu and Sora mouth slightly dropped surprised, another form of Stark's monster even more stronger than before.

"He ritual summoned, impressive by using his original Black Luster monster as material he was able to summon a much powerful yet different version of it, got say not bad." Although Sora hated the fact he really dislikes the ritual duelist that beaten him still he couldn't help but complement his efforts as a duelist.

 **(Black Luster Elite Dual Wielder Knight/LV9/3000 ATK/DEF 3000)**

"A much stronger monster with both 3000 ATK and DEF!" Yuzu exclaims. The mask duelist from behind all of them watches silently but too was surprised by the new monster.

"I'm far from done yet with effect of my spell **Black Luster Gift of The Gods** , I add card from my deck to my hand." Taking a card from his top deck he glances it grinning once more.

Masumi saw the grin on his face knowing it wasn't good for her. _'That grin, he has something up his sleeve again.'_

"I'll just use the **Equip Spell: Luster Gauntlets!** This increases his ATK by 400." **(Black Luster Elite Dual Wielder Knight/LV9/3000 - 3400 ATK)** "This isn't good; he's making his monster stronger and I don't have the cards I need right now!" Masumi muttered clenching her fist feeling hopeless.

"His effect activates; once per turn I can destroy one of your monsters on your field with its effects negated, and the monster I choose is Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuil!"

"My monster's effect negated!?" She exclaims.

Stark's Black Luster channeled its power through his sword making them glow bright from its original color to red, raising his sword he strikes midair sending the energy wave striking directly at her monster as it wails in agony from the attack.

 **Masumi: 4000 - 600**

"Masumi!" Cried Yuzu form the sidelines.

"Ah I just love overpowering my enemies, my Black Luster Elite other effect activates when Black Luster Soldier is used as material to summon Black Luster Elite Dual Wielder Knight, I can special summon him from my graveyard to the field, arise my ace monster Black Luster Soldier!" The original form of black Luster rises from the graveyard standing tall and proud.

 **(Black Luster Soldier/LV8/3000 ATK/DEF 2500)**

' _Good he's overwhelming his opponent fast. The stronger his monsters the less of his opponent chance of winning.'_

" _ **Such tactics will depend on the situation of battling; he knows that she is strong yes but not her level. It is clear that this girl is far weak against him."**_ Kaage nods to his ace monster's words of wisdom.

' _So that's why he wanted to duel here, well can't tell him he shouldn't choose who he should duel.'_

"Battle! Black Luster Solider attack her monster Gem-Knight Zirconia!" Stark's Elite Dual Wielder Knight Luster strikes both his sword impacting both her monsters gem fist cracking as the pressure cracks more of its fist.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that the Equipped Spell if I have another monster that is a Warrior-Type he inflicts piercing damage too when equipped to whatever warrior-type monster I have on the field! Didn't see that one coming did you!"

Black Luster Solider presses his sword harder on Gem-Knight Zirconia, with a blunt headbutt forcing her monster back then striking with a X slash across him.

" _ **Prepare… to... DIE!"**_

Black Luster slashes her monster in half on contact before exploding knocking Masumi back

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

 **Masumi: 600 - 0**

 **Winner: Stark**

"And why don't I start off with the final attack shall we, Black Luster Soldier my ace monster attack her directly!" He commended.

"What but the battle has already ended, why's he attacking her!?" Yuzu panics in fear. Even Sora was a bit surprised by this by this.

"With pleasure Stark!" His original ace monster rears his sword back before charging forth with such speed like the wind, when close he swiftly strikes her directly throwing her back with such force.

Masumi let an agonizing shriek as she was slam hard and painfully against the wall close to the entrance. When things began to slow down only Kaage and Stark were the only ones who heard a few bones snap from her, a bone or two at most.

Delighted claps were appealed by Kaage applauding Stark for his victory brutally beating the girl Masumi. "Bravo Stark, very good with your performance. Now that she out of the way we can get back to business" With Stark's duel done Kaage turns his attention back to the mask duelist, with the girl out of the way Kaage got back to business blike before.

"Now that's out of the way. Who. Are. You."

"I won't tell you." He retorts glaring at him.

"Oh someone has some backbone then, well that can be arranged." Kaage conjures a short sword points it directly at him. "Tell me, who will win in this fight me with trained skills of an assassin or a low-class fighter with no comeback skills, and never once taken a life of his opponent." Kaage provokes the youth daring him to try.

In the midst of it Yuzu had no idea what came over her but she clearly had enough between the two, rushing over pushing them both back slightly to their surprise.

"Stop it both of you! I don't know what's going on but I won't stand for this!" She tries ceasing them to stop fighting.

"Although I'm a little surprise you did that however... this doesn't concern you girl so move, I have more questions to _ask_ him." Glaring his slits eyes at her then back at the look-alike duelist.

"Hurting people doesn't solve anything, why are you both doing this? You could had kill her!?"

"That's the point, neither does words now move I have some unfinished business." Stepping a foot forward he shoves Yuzu back knocking her backwards, what he didn't except was her accidentally grabbing on to his hoodie pulling it down before her fingers slipped.

Yuzu fell back on her behind not before looking up at the silver hair duelist before her again. Yuzu seen the color of his hair before and his face… if she wasn't second guessing she knew that it had to be her old childhood friend.

Could it really be really him?

"Yuya."

Even the mask duelist's eyes widen shocked to finally see his face. _'He has my face, just like he said. I didn't believe it at first now I do.'_ Rolling his eyes, he glances back at her.

"For the last time, my name is not Yuya or whatever. Its Kaage so get it right!" Scoffs rolling his eyes snaps slightly. "Honestly your utterly stupid not to know it the first time."

"Can't blame her, these people here are dumb unlike our people who have common sense."

' _World huh, so I was right about them.'_ Thought Sora. _'If their not from the four dimensions… then where. Is it possible the professor has never discovered another dimensions.'_

Kaage was ready about to use his sword to strike the copy of him till he stops looking at his duel disk. The look-alike saw what he was looking at noticing a light glow from his deck.

' _What's that strange in his deck? It's almost like with me and my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.'_

Kaage didn't move nor said nothing with his eyes locked on his deck. Standing still like a statue Kaage glances to the look-alike then back at his deck glaring once more, relaxing his muscles and his weapon disperse turning away with Stark by his side.

"Were done here. Let's go." Both assassin's left leaving Yuzu and Sora alone, the same goes for the mask duelist. Yuzu watches both duelist go leaving the warehouse wondering who were those two.

"Yuzu are you okay?" Said Sora helping her up.

She nods getting up with his help. "Yeah I'm fine. Just who are they?" Sora shrugs giving no answer. Masumi was still injured but at least alive from the duel she had almost dying in the process but was unconscious luckily. With them left alone they wondered who were those mysterious duelists they've met, Yuzu notice that he had the same face as Yuya but was questioning herself if that was really Yuya.

 _'Is that really Yuya... no it can't be. Yuya is sweet and kind hearted person, he would never do something like that to hurt anyone. But if that's not Yuya then... who is he?_ ' She ponders the duelist had Yuya's face but he was not Yuya to her eyes, to her thoughts she didn't know anymore who was Yuya really.

While she was busy the mask duelist vanished without a trace leaving only Sora sort of injured Yuzu and Masumi critically injured. Today was was all but strange to them.

What was going on?

* * *

Later Kaage and Stark were back in their safe house after Kaage got somewhat his answers and Stark having the pleasure to deal with the girl that interfered, Kaage wasn't happy after Stark's duel, not because of Stark no but wanted to questioned his look-alike counterpart more but Zaveor interrupts telling him not to.

Why he didn't know why Zaveor told him not too.

Just when Kaage was about to strike his blade at the look-alike of him Zaveor mentally stopped him. For some unknown reason that he didn't get the answer to his question.

 _'Zaveor a moment.'_ Mentally called his ace dragon

A moment has passed with Kaage waiting for his dragon to respond. _**"Yes Kaage, something on your mind?"**_

"Zavero why did you stopped me from killing that guy earlier. " Kaage's tone slightly turns wary. "You never really bother letting those I face be spared, so what's the deal."

 _ **"Sorry Kaage it's just he was no real threat Kaage, plus his dragon Dark Re... his dragon is nothing more than a nuisance. He's no match against us leave him be for now, he may or maynot he causes problems later in the future."**_ Zaveor sort of stutter the dragon's name making Kaage slightly suspicious of that. But he'd dismissed that thought.

 _ **"Is there... anything else on your mind?"**_ Kaage shakes his head _**"Good, call me if you need anything."**_ His ace ritual monster vanished moments later leaving Kaage alone to himself.

"Why am I letting this bother me, Zaveor would never stop me from eliminating my opponents only give me some advice to change my tactics to pleasure him and my monsters."

Kaage knew Zaveor better than anyone else, he's always the one to help and guide him through his duels and his way of life. Zaveor had no problem Kaage dealing with his opponent but it was rare to spare his foes... very rare indeed for that to happen.

" _Sigh_ why am I even bother by this, I got nothing else to do anyway for the time being." He rubs his templates.

Getting up from table watching Fang organizing his deck once in awhile and Stark sharpening his actual sword he brought with him, he'd admire Black Luster swords so he made one of his own design and takes it with him a his , even give one to Stark as a symbol of his power.

Kaage decides to use the computer Stark set up a while ago and look up any information behind LDS. Searching through multiple sites and information on LDS so far beside telling LDS was the best he found none.

"As if LDS is the best in the world, they suck that's what, how could you claim to be the best if your students are so weak." He said to himself browsing through the web more, apparently LDS and is founder Reiji Akaba has been spreading their company across the world rather quickly in the last 3 years.

Strange how his company mange to spread so quickly in their world it would take years to fully install million dollar companies across the world if you're that successful.

In honestly he thought Reiji was using dirty money to get what he wants, there was no way he would have million dollar companies in the past 3 years spread so quickly unless... that's one of the reasons, but everything thing else would take time again years to accomplish something like that.

If Kaage knew one thing is that people like Akaba can do whatever they want as long as they had money and influence on their side.

Getting up from the monitor Kaage thought of what they need to accomplish their plan to deal with Reiji Akaba, then his other plan is to find his sister Anna in the Fusion dimension and slaughter any who gets in his way. All he has to do is wait patiently till the mission was over.

 _'Soon Akaba your precious LDS can't won't stop us, you and I are going to have a little chat when the time comes when we meet. And by chat I mean disposing your life body to everyone to witness your defeat. But first…'_

"Stark, Fang come over here guys. We need a plan to deal with akaba as soon as possible. I'm not gonna wait around getting our mission done with our time wasted." Addressing his two comrades making them stop what they were doing.

"Aww can't we just hang around this city a bit longer." Fang protests pouting face that's until Kaage glare got him back to the point why they were here.

"Fine! Geez just wanted to stay for a small while, I never get to go outside the ritual dimension you know! But _sigh_ what choice do I have, alright what is it that we need to do."

"We need to get his attention by luring him out in the open, that means we needs to cause enough problems to which he'll have no choice but to come out. I notice all around his city he has cameras everywhere spying on the people."

"That sick bastard! Spying on people like that, even we aren't that typical to do so. Can't have privacy without being watched."

" _ **Sure spying on people is one thing, but when we do it it's no problem to call invasion of privacy. Beside were having fun doing it so it's no big deal geez."**_ Dire Wolf adds in getting their attention.

"You do realize we only do it to the tyrants who commented mass murders or legally harming or hurting anyone or genocide right?" Starks corrected.

 _ **"I... well... That doesn't..."**_ Dire Wolf huffs turns away with his tail high from the others mumbling his mistake. Fang quietly snickers laughing on the inside while Stark just shook his head knowing Dire Wolf was at wrong.

"Alright back to the point at hand." Kaage instructed. "We need to draw him out, any ideas how we were gonna do so?" Both Fang and Stark place their fingers under their chins thinking hard.

Fang thought of one addressing the others. "Well we could try getting LDS attention by bringing all of them in one location and commence a fight there, it will pretty much get his attention."

"Yes but I highly doubt he'll fall for that, he's smart enough to know its a trap. A genius like him always thinks plans ahead, if we're going to get him out we need to cause a major disarray to him and the people."

All three of them went back to thinking on some ideas till an idea was sprung from Clear Wing. _**"Master what about massacring people. With this it will definitely cause him to come out, the people's fear will force him to take action and accept to our will. His city his rules am I right."**_ Kaage slowly nods thinking it over as his grin grew wider.

"Yeah… that will definitely work! Good idea Clear Wing this plan will work very efficiently; he can't resist ignoring this. He'll have no choice but to come face us sooner than later." All of them nodded liking the plan Clear Wing suggested. Spread fear and chaos and Reiji Akaba will have no choice but to submit, his assassination was coming closer than excepted.

"Alright let's get to work!"

* * *

In the halls of academia, the professor himself heads to the containment cell where he kept a special prisoner. Taking his time, he gone over his notes and analysis of his special guest. _'So my guest isn't a normal duelist. From what the reports say she's dangerous than any of duelist here in my academia, yet she looks like her, but her ways and methods are… questionable. She has slaughter many of my students like its practice or a game to her, someone taught her the sick cruelty of violence and dueling just like him. Her presence yet makes me questioned her whereabouts, there are four dimensions means means my daughter is in the four dimension, but her… she's not from the four. Is it possible she came from another beside the four worlds… and why does she look like my daughters face?'_

The professor reaches to the containment cell near where the prisoner girl was, most of the cell was surrounded by metal and stone apart of the castle, from the entrance where he was standing was a blue energy barrier trapping her form the inside outside.

He stands outside the barrier inspecting the multi-color hair girl with her back turned away from the professor. The professor was wondering if he should talk to her but finding the right words to say.

"Are you comfortable in there?" He asked the girl only to get no reply back. "I have some questions I need you to answer." He addresses to the girl in her cell.

"…."

"I know you are not form the four dimensions, where are you from and who taught you violence in your duels both in and outside of combat."

"…."

The professor was slightly losing patients with her, she may her daughter's counterpart but she seems to act more like a professorial killer than his daughter, whoever did this made her what she is now and how can he blame himself. Someone taught her well and knows about comeback and fighting techniques so efficiently.

"Can't you figure it out yourself _professor_?" She spat disgusted to him. "Your so smart figure it out yourself, I don't see why you came all the way down here just to question me."

The professor at first didn't take her words well about to angrily respond, but stopped himself forgetting that the girl was part of his daughter he was talking too "Your quite resourceful with knowledge aren't you, someone knows about my academia and my students here. Who is your leader and where?"

Instead of getting a straight answer the girl just snickers cruelly glancing back to the professor. "You're a fool to think I telling you anything, especially to a madman like you professor."

"I am no madman." He'd retorts. "I… am pursing a goal that needs to be accomplish, no matter what the cost no matter what it takes."

The girl scoffs turning back away from the professor fiddling with her deck. "Yep just like my master said you are a madman." The professor's ears perked of this 'Master' she was speaking of.

"Master? Is he the one who you serve to?" The girl in her cell lays he head back on the furniture with her hand clamped over her eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not but still I'm not telling you anything. Keeping me here will only anger the rest of my people. The difference between us and academia is that we don't Card people, we kill people mostly corrupted tyrants everyone else well… an obstacle in our way." She teased a cocky smirk. "And what's worse is that _someone_ is gonna be very angry when he finds out you'd captured me."

" _He_?" The professor gave a doubtful expression uncertain.

The girl smirks taking her hand off from over her eyes looking at the professor with a confident expression.

"He… as in my brother."

* * *

Apologies for the delay to tell you all the truth the I have been working **A LOT** , instead of 4 days or so on my schedule I've been working a **FULL WEEK** , the longest was 9 days straight so... yeah. That's why progress is slow for a while, it pays well but slow progress on writing. But after working so long I get 6 days off, but I got other things to do which sucks.

That's not stopping me getting this done. Each of the chapters are impacted with the episodes with slight changes to the original, so there will be some things changed.

For how the ritual duelist damages will depend on their cards and deck, so cards can only be destroyed by battle while others spell and trap. That's why some cards not just me but me and my friends are working on try balancing the way of offense and defense.

Yuzu doesn't know that the mask duelist **A.K.A** Yuto looks like Yuya, she only saw Kaage's face when she accidently pulled his hood off, she will get to see Yuto's face but later on.

I can only do bit by bit a day before I work... but when I'm off for work I have to go over the entire episode and the OC decks and more which takes time.

Anyway here are the cards for what have been used so far:

 **Spell: Luster Gauntlets**

Type: Equip Spell

Effect: Equip this card to a Warrior-Type monster on your field, that monster gains 400 ATK points. When this monster battles a DEF position monster inflict piercing damage. If you control any another Warrior-Type monsters on the field those monsters will gain piercing damage effect as well.

 **Spell: Black Luster Gift of The Gods**

Type: Ritual

Effect: You can activate this card if you have "Black Luster Soldier" monster on your field. Tribute that monster and 1 or more monsters whose level are 8 or more. When you Ritual summon draw 1 card from your deck to your hand.

 **Black Luster Elite Dual Wielder Knight (Ritual 2nd)**

Attribute: Dark

Level 9

3000 ATK/DEF 3000

Warrior/Ritual/Effect

Effect: This monster requires the Ritual Spell "Black Luster Gift of The Gods" and monsters whose levels are 8 or more. If this monster was summoned using "Black Luster Soldier" as material you can special summon it to the field, that monster gains 400 and DEF points. (Quick Effect): Destroy one of your opponent's spell or trap cards on their field. Once per turn destroy one of your opponent's monster with its effects negated, if successful inflict half of that monster's ATK that was destroyed to your opponent.

This chapter takes place in Episode 15. Next chapter begins in Episode 18.


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

**Arc V: Emperor of Dragons**

 **Chapter 4: Questions**

 **(REWRITE)**

 **Language:**

"Speaking out loud."

' _Character thinking or mentally speaking.'_

" _ **Duel monsters speaking."**_

 ** _'_ Duel monsters thinking.'**

 _ **[Duel monsters speaking or chanting as one.]**_

* * *

The next day after the incident from the warehouse pier Reiji Akaba in the Leo Institute was going over the incident report that was informed to him about Masmui and her encounter. Apparently, according to the report she encountered the culprits who wore dark hoods wearing robes when she questioned them for the disappearance of professor Marco.

"Mr. President, one of our own students Masumi is currently in our medical wing as we speak getting treatment." Nakajima swipe his handheld tablet going over files from yesterday's incident.

"According to our medical teams reports she was lucky to be alive, she suffered a few fractured bones to her rib cage and many wounds she received along, but the deepest injury was her chest slightly cut open. They said if she was hit in a different way with the same force she would have..."

"Life threatening, yes I'm well aware..." Calmly answered Reiji getting up from his chair. "We have out best medical teams treating her Nakajima. But frankly, I'm more concerned with these ritual duelists attacking my students." Responding with wary of the incidents.

"Sir?"

"So far in the report Sawatari had encountered one of them before Masumi did, in the report both figures wore robes wearing hoods covering their identities. As far as I can tell we're not dealing with normal duelists no, we're dealing with ritual duelists who are extremely dangerous and skilled in their own way. We don't know what tricks they have or what their objective here in the city." He said slightly narrowed eyes looking out the window with a stern glare.

Only two reports from his speculation of the first incidents then onto the next one then after. "First we receive high energy levels of Fusion summoning somewhere within the city during one of the nights, then a day later Sawatari Shingo happen to be in the warehouse pier with energy readings of both Synchro and Xyz summoning. After that a few short days later it happened again in the same area but this time with Masumi currently investigating and encountered one of the duelists. Only to be defeated afterwords sustaining heavy damage using Ritual summoning. Who ever they are their formidable foes but who do they side... are they allies with academia or here on their own agenda." He ponders wondering what else is there to know about the ritual duelist.

"Is this accurate." Nakajima gave an affirmative nod. "It is sir, the readings of the summoning are far stronger and beyond anything we have ever seen. Even our own students aren't able to reach that level of power."

Reiji pushes his glasses back wondering, where have the energy readings came from. Was it from some academia agent here in Maiami city or was it the ritual duelists from the fifth dimension. _'So one of them uses Xyz and Synchro including Fusion summoning beside Ritual, how intriguing.'_

"Something wrong sir?"

"I have a feeling the next few days will turn up quite differently interesting, for now we watch and observe carefully until we take evasive maneuver if any more incidents occur with our people on the line, we'll have LDS teams dispatched immediately. We need to find these duelists and confront them before word gets out of these attacks, the public will go into a panic and fear will postpone our plans."

"As you wish sir, I'll start right away." Said Nakajima turning leaving. Alone in his office Reiji questions the situation of what would come next, having his hands clasped together thinking carefully.

Two incidents so far with both LDS students injured having near life threatening conditions from their attackers continuing. The son/president of his company needed a plan to combat these invaders from the Ritual dimension. But how the results would have many of his own injured form life… or worse?

So far his teams have analyzed the powerful summoning from nowhere compared to the people in his own city he doubt that even his best students with all their hard training isn't enough. Getting up from his desk moving over to the window looking out at his city Reiji knows that whatever was gonna happen in the next following days to come, the city will drastically change for better or worse.

* * *

Later at the warehouse pier Sora was teaching Yuzu how to fusion summon her monsters but Yuzu was struggling to fusion summon forgetting and to put her fusion monster in her Extra Deck but instead in her main deck, but since Sora was teaching her this was good practice for her to try out. But for some reason Yuzu felt shame unable to pull it off, her mind wasn't into dueling instead her mind was on the mysterious hooded duelists including the one that had Yuya's face.

She had no idea who he really was, first he shows up when she was about to go up against Sawatari then another mysterious duelist appears out of nowhere.

Then again he shows up when she begged Sora to train her only for Sora to find the one with the mask and biker goggles appear, When she got in between the two after Masmui's defeat he pushed her back by only for her to accidentally grab his hood by mistake and reveal his face to her. It was in that moment his face was identical to Yuya's... only slightly difference was his eye color were sky blue, silver hair, a pendant and his personality too.

' _Just who was he and why did he look like my childhood friend's face or… was that really him, was it really Yuya?'_

Sora jumps down from the shipping cargo seeing Yuzu's blank expression like she was zone out in space. "I bet you were thinking about him again, weren't you!" Yuzu attention snaps back to reality surprised by his answer, slightly looking away sort of ashme to think about.

"I knew it! That's why you been dueling so absent-mindedly, heh no wonder you can't think straight." Yuzu did not respond to Sora when he turns around having his hands behind his head.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know..." She said in a sad frown.

"His name?"

"I don't know." Answering sadly not knowing who the person was with Yuya's face from yesterday's incident with Sawatari.

"Hey if I recall didn't you seen him twice with someone else, and that guy with the mask too?"

"Yeah. Both times actually, the first was when I challenged Sawatari to duel him only to protect Yuya, but then he and his friend show'd up, but the thing about him is he gives me the creeps just being around him. Something about him terrifies me... and worse."

"So this was before I met him, and what you followed Sawatari to challenge him?" Slowly she nodded.

"Yeah he challenged Sawatari to a duel, but before their duel could start another guy with the mask appeared with bicker goggles and a mask shown up too. I don't know what's going on." Sora understood what Yuzu was getting at, from the moment he first time met the hooded duelist a while back he thought he was an Xyz remnant user due to his hidden agenda, only to be proven wrong afterwards. Easily overpowered by his sheer amount force of his opponent, and yet his opponent didn't tried his vert hardest or break a sweat.

He vowed the next time he meets again him he'll show him all of his strength even if his chances were slim, this was something he hated losing to someone better than him or perhaps more stronger than him. Sora was the top of his class of academia and yet he lost to the mysterious stranger. Promising himself to do better after his humiliating defeat, he swore to do better.

But one question was stuck in his head for a while, who was he? And if he was not from the four dimensions then... is it possible he and his comrades came from a fifth dimension?

Giving in to a cocky smirk Sora couldn't help but enjoy having another battle with the mysterious hooded duelist again. To set the score of course. "Hmm... he seems like an interesting guy to duel. If Masumi didn't butt in, I've would have dueled him. That would be interesting to do."

"No you can't duel him!" She protested Sora to stop. "B-Because-"

"Because what?" Raising an eyebrow concerned.

"Because... he's dangerous. You seen how his friend that was with him dueled Masumi, he just harmed Masumi almost... almost costing her life! What's more during the battle outside of Action Field felt real from Real Solid Vision, the battle was too real and intense. They could cause harm in anyone's way or worse put their lives on the line. That warehouse where we were in already has the marks to prove it." She clarified of the damage dealt from the mysterious duelist.

"Have you told Yuya about this?" Asked Sora only for her to shakes her head.

"No... I really don't know if I should tell him. I'm just confused and worried that's all."

From afar nearby on top of a roof hidden the assassin Kaage silently watches the girl talking with the spy agent she was with. Thanks to his _abilities_ he heard every word she said wondering who he was.

' _What's the deal with her, she has my sister's face yet her appearance is just open and she's soft and cautious. Anna is never that cautious nor that soft, sometimes but not all. Something about her is off everytime I look at her. Unfortunately, she doesn't come close to acting like her, so my question is... who is she really?'_ He thought to himself.

Zaveor on the other hand summoning himself beside Kaage heard his thoughts observing the girl very closely, his eyes traced on her and yet something hit him like an itch he can't reach, something told him he knew her but not entirely. Was it a conscience or a guess.

 ** _'_ He's right about that girl, my memories just by looking at her it's as if I seen her before but not "Her" precisely, more like someone else in that matter. But from where is the question?'** Questioning himself whether or not he truly knows something told him otherwise.

" _ **It's strange how she resembles your sister Kaage but the difference with her is her eyes, appearance and aura. It isn't like hers, nor even close to your sister."**_

Spoke his ritual dragon observing the girl more carefully. _'Yeah not to mention having a version of me with my face using Xyz monsters is not something I'm not pleased about.'_ The assassin frown clearly not pleased at all to find out. And the other fact his opponent has a dragon named Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon which was clearly another mystery since he and Kaage's dragons look similar and somehow connect to each other.

Both of their attention snaps back to reality of hearing the girl's shriek as her bracelet starts to glow. _'That's really weird. What's going with her-'_

"My bracelet, it's glowing!" Exclaim Yuzu shocked witnessing her bracelet shines brightly glowing in pink light.

Back to where Kaage was standing something weird and unknown affects his entire body, like some unnatural force was pushing or forcing him away against his own Will. Thankfully the unknown force wasn't as strong nor near as powerful to force him away but the feeling of it was nauseating to him.

But during so Kaage felt a slight burn in his chest but not as strong as before, it almost reminded him of the time he faced the counterpart version of him wearing the mask and biker goggles back in one of the warehouses. He did his best to ignore the feeling during the match before. But now it was happening again. So why does he feel the burn in his chest again?

' _Ugh what is this... this feeling, where is it coming from?!'_

" _ **I'm not sure Kaage... that was unexpected to me. In all of my years of experience of magic and unknown natural anomalies and phenomenons this, I never seen happen before. And from the look of that girl's face I doubt she even knows close to her bracelets power. But to affect you like that is concerning, are you alright Kaage nothing wrong or strange to your senses?"**_

' _Yeah. Fine really, just... light headed.'_ He mentally replied holding his head leaning back and forth slowly, thankful Yuzu bracelet only shined for nearly 15 seconds a few seconds till the pink light stopped going back to normal. Kaage suddenly dropped to his knees feeling nauseated again from unknown effects from Yuzu's bracelet.

' _Okay that's ugh… I feel sick to my stomach all of a sudden, but other than that I'm alright. What was that strange glow from her bracelet, it lit up from out of nowhere? I've been to this dimension many times but never seen anything like that happen before or someone have bracelet or some items they have glow.'_

Zaveor concentrated on the girl using his power to sense the unknown glow coming from her bracelet, sensing the strange power from her bracelet it gave off some sort of WIll from a planet's life force. And to top if off some piece of a soul was unify with the bracelet. _**"Strange, Kaage that bracelet that girl has it seems to apart of some natural energy of planet life or life force if you will. Only a few monsters in the ritual dimension know of this, even I do but not much about it."**_

' _Nature? What do you mean bud? That she has some sort of powerful magical relic from some past long ago?'_ He mentally questioned.

" _ **Maybe but one thing for sure that bracelet of hers she carries holds some part of the natural essence of nature, the life force to which all worlds and planet's to carry life. But something was infused into that bracelet including something or someone partly theoretically."**_

 _'Is that even possible Zaveor, I know it's possible since power like that exist in our world. But I could never imagine power like into items was possible. Even in the Ritual dimension?'_

 _ **"It is possible, but it takes an extreme amount of control and restraint to perform such a task like that."**_ The young assassin then senses the presence of someone coming from down below, quickly ducking to crouching position he overhears the person talking.

"I knew you'd be here!" Said a voice from below from where Kaage was hiding, taking his time he leans over to see a young duelist just like him. Red and green hair with goggles on top of his head. He had a white school jacket on his shoulders having green pants and mostly red shoes with a bit of dark orange.

"Yuya!"

' _Yuya? So that's his name huh, no wonder that's what she called me by his name, wait... HE HAS THE SAME FACE AS ME AND THE OTHER ONE! Are you kidding me! There is another person who has the same face as me!?'_ Pinching in between his nose shaking his head giving off a groan. _'Great just what I needed.'_

Zaveor watches the boy "Yuya" walks over talking to both Yuzu and Sora but his eyes didn't stray from one particular card that he had in his deck while Yuya and the other two leaving his eyes flared like fire. One in particular that he despised very greatly.

Yuya starts talking with the others about his upcoming matches, as for Kaage and Zaveor both watching from up top the roof they eyed them leaving with narrowed eyes. Zaveor who watched deep down felt his anger boiled, he couldn't help but feel so much anger and hate coursing through his blood shaking with interest rage surging.

 _ **'I surprised to see you here, and yet after all these years I haven't forgive you for all the pain and damage you've caused, no... all of you. Siding yourselves with that "monster" you will get no mercy from me when I'm done with you when the time comes.'**_

His eyes shifted to full slits glaring down at the monster the boy Yuya held in his possession. Without a second thought Zaveor knew what he wanted Kaage to do, something Kaage won't let an opportunity slip by. _**"Kaage... I want you to battle him."**_

Raising an eyebrow Kaage never expected his partner to request such an act before nor demand one. "Okay why?"

Zaveor groans shaking his head rephasing his words carefully. _**"Kaage it's just… nothing. That boy has a monster that I really hate to my very soul, I'm not asking you to kill him... not yet anyway just show a demonstration of your power."**_

"Oh I see now... well don't worry bud, this will be some good practice for us… maybe depending how strong this Yuya character is. Time to show this look-alike version of me just how good we're doing." Zaveor and Kaage followed the three jumping over rooftops silently after another closing in on their distance.

Kaage's ritual emperor dragon on the other hand glared at Yuya's deck and the card he held causing every nerve in his body screaming out shaking in rage. Conflicted with the horrific past and memories of the screams and pain Zaveor vowed to make wrong the past .

 _ **'Odd-Eyes. How I pity you for all that you've done, you and the others... I won't forgive for what you've all done and I will make sure you will pay for your sins when the time comes. Mark my words... all of you.'**_ He vowed to his very core promising to right the wrongs.

The three nearly left pier till something was thrown in front of them stopping their tracks. "Eh, what's that!?" Yuya closes to the object investigates the item that was thrown in front of them. The object thrown was a dagger about a foot long, sharp and pointed stuck in place in between the cracks of solid ground.

Sora sense something was off from whatever the object was thrown in front of them. 'Who threw that… it it be him... is he here then?'

Yuzu had a bad vibe knowing something wasn't right about it. Yuya takes the dagger plucking it off the ground holding it up inspecting it _._ Despite it being a weapon about the dagger Yuya felt something very off just by holding it, it felt like an aura of mysterious power was flowing through it. _'Where did this dagger come from, and who threw it?'_

"Yuya please put that down, I don't like you holding that!" Pleads Yuzu telling him to rid of the dagger.

"Huh oh right, sorry just wondering-" Before Yuya finish what he was going to say the dagger he held slowly dissolves from his hand becoming nothing but fading particle lights leaving no trace behind.

All of them looked at what was left watching the dagger Yuya held slowly disappear into nothingness. There was something weird was happening and Yuzu and Sora eventually guessed by their suspicions. _'That's dagger no ordinary dagger… it faded way, nothing left… what sort weapon could do that?!'_

"Well, well if it isn't pineapple head and the sweet but annoying pesky girl that got in my way last time. We meet again." Yuzu stepped back shaken dread scared seeing once again the hooded duelist that had Yuya's face she recalled.

Sora was face to face with the mysterious duelist again, narrowing his eyes remembering his defeat at the hands of his opponent he wanted another shot at him again. _'He's back!'_ She shouted in her head.

 _'It's him again! What's he doing here? Has he been spying on us or did he just got here by luck... no, he was definitely snooping around, probably watching us the entire time.'_ Sora slightly bit hard on his sucker.

Kaage notice Sora giving him the stink eye sensing slight anger coming from him. _'Seems someone is ready for round 2. But he'll have to wait for now, I have more important things to do first.'_ He noticed the young duelist Yuya who had his face wearing goggles on top of his head. And what's more he could sense a power almost identical to his. Slightly raising a brow he was sort of surprised to find someone else with his summoning he learned many years ago.

 _'So he has Pendulum Summoning to huh? Just like me except I've mastered mine... and from what I can tell just by sensing his, his isn't quite as powerful like mine. Shame really this will be quick.'_ While Kaage was thinking in his thoughts he didn't notice his ace dragon viciously glaring at Yuya's deck, the one card out of all others.

 _ **'Odd-Eyes.'**_ He snarled repeating the name over and over again in his head, his teeth bared out showing all of his fangs. With a surging vengeance he had to pace himself to calm down for the moment. "Eh, w-who are you?" Said Yuya.

"Yuya be careful, he's very dangerous to take his lightly!" Yuzu warned leaving him muddled with questions. "Dangerous? You mean him?" He questioned her looking at the hooded figure whose face was partly covered from the top part that he could not see.

 _'She said he's dangerous, so I'm guessing he isn't a nice guy. Still thought… who is he.'_ He thought preparing to protect his friends. "Hey, who are you and how come Yuzu knows you and says your dangerous!?"

"Sorry but that information is classified for you to know. Now prepare yourself, I want to hear scream." His eyes shifted to full slits taking out his duel disk from within his cape letting a few chuckling laughs out sending chiling shivers to their spines of an unsettling feeling running through them.

"W-What?"

"You heard me, either fight or die. Your choice weakling." He challenged Yuya to accept.

Yuya didn't understand what was going on but knew that the hooded person wouldn't was no joke to mess around with, whoever he was to him meant business. And he had to protect Yuzu and Sora from him, so with no other option he took out his duel disk.

"Fine then. I'll duel you, but I won't let you hurt any of my friends!" accepted Yuya activating his duel disk.

' _Let's see if this Yuya person is worth it. He seems to be slowly growing with power but lacks it.'_ Thought Kaage preparing his battle against his counterpart version of him.

"Duel!"

 **Kaage: 4000 x5**

 **Vs**

 **Yuya: 4000 x5**

"I'll go first, due to the effect of one of my monsters I can special summon this monster, Lurking Shadow Dark Spirit from my hand in DEF position!" A thick black smoke of dark cloud rose from the grown in an illusive form took shape with glowing red eyes in the center eyeing its prey. **(Lurking Shadow Dark Spirit/LV1/DEF 1000)**

"But I'm just getting started. The next monster I'll summon next is Lurking Shadow Dark-Scale Dragon Hatchling in DEF Position!" **(Lurking Shadow Dark-Scale Dragon Hatchling/LV1/500 ATK/DEF 500)**

The small dark scaled dragon was the size of a wolf; small it was but looked dangerous as the rest of his monster. Four legged it was its wings a bit more longer that its form, crystal black talons and a spearhead tail.

"I set 1 card face-down ending my turn."

Sora eyed his opponent's monsters wondering why he'd summoned two weak monster to start off with. _'He summoned 2 level 1 monsters with 1000 DEF points and less? When I fought him he summoned way more powerful monsters with higher ATK and DEF than this… what's he up to.'_

Yuzu was worried for Yuya safety facing against the hooded duelist she and Sora encounter twice before. At first when she spotted his face it looked like Yuya's but his appearance, his hair, his eyes and his pendant around his neck were all different from Yuya's. Whatever his intentions were she feared the outcome for Yuya's sake.

"My turn, I Draw!"

 **Yuya: 4000 x6**

"I'll use **Scale 2** **Performapal** **Camelump** and **Scale 6 Performapal Lizardraw** , to set the Pendulum Scale! I'm taking control of this Duel starting now!" He exclaimed.

' _So it has begun.'_

"I'm allowed to summon monsters from 3 through 5 all at the same time!" Suddenly Kaage's pendant around his neck starts glowing around his neck catching his attention.

 _'What's this, my pendant is glowing?'_ Kaage brows narrowed at his pendant, it gave off a dark purple glow while his opponent Yuya's pendant he wore was light blue. _'Strange why is that, first the girl with her bracelet and now my pendant reacting to my opponent's pendant as well.'_

 _'Are we linked... somehow?'_ Shaking his head slightly. _'No, ridiculous. My pendant maybe somehow linked to his but I doubt we're linked together?'_

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters!" He calls out his monsters from the portal from above raining down 2 of his monsters. "Performapal Elephammer!" **(Performapal Elephammer/LV6/2600 ATK/DEF 1800)**

"Next up, Performapal Skeeter Skimmer!" **(Performapal Skeeter Skimmer/LV4/600 ATK/DEF 1600)**

' _Great he's a clown then… hold up where have I heard something like that before?'_

"I activate Performapal Lizardraw Pendulum effect, I'm allowed to draw 1 card then shuffle my lizard friend back to my deck." Performapal Lizardraw was taken off the Pendulum Scale then placed in his deck as Yuya draws his card.

"Battle! Performapal Elephammer attack his Dark-Scale Dragon!" His Elephammer happily bonunes towards his monster raising its hammer trunk. "Performapal Elephammer effect activates, when I declare an attack all Spell and Trap cards you control return to your hand!" Kaage takes the face-down card from his field adding it back to his hand.

"Pitiful, my Dark-Scale Dragon Hatchling's effect activates, when it's attacked I can send either 1 monster from my Deck to the graveyard or banish a monster instead to negate the attack! I pick the first option." Taking the top card from his deck and sending it to the grave he stopped Yuya's Elephammer's attack.

"Tch, he stopped it, guess I'll have to attack the other one next. Performapal Skeeter Skimmer attack his Dark Spirit monster!"

' _Now I know he has something up his sleeve. Both of our monsters have the same ATK and DEF points.'_ Thought the assassin.

"But why stop there, I activate Performapal Camelump effect, Once per turn I target 1 monster you control, it loses 800 DEF points! The monster I pick is your Dark Spirit!" He called out.

"..."

 **(Lurking Shadow Dark Spirit/LV1/DEF 1000 - 200)**

"The battle continues, Skeeter Skimmer attack destroy his monster!" Yuya ordered his little grasshopper hopping towards his monster kicking it. "And what's more is if that monster is in DEF position my monster inflicts piercing damage!" Kaage's monster exploded doing little to no damage to him.

 **Kaage: 4000 - 3700**

"I sent 2 cards face-down ending my turn." Declaring his end. Kaage simply dusted his robe off.

"Little damage little work. My turn, I Draw!"

 **Kaage: 3700 x4**

I activate the **Field Spell: Darkness Shadow Realm!** All monsters that are DARK attribute on my side of the field gains a bonus of 500 ATK and DEF points. Therefore all monsters you control that are DARK attribute as well don't gain any." The area was then slowly engulfed in shadows blocking out all light from the sun and clouding the area making it difficult to see. **(Lurking Shadow Dark-Scale Dragon Hatchling/LV1/500 - 1000 ATK/DEF 500 - 1000)**

Kaage chuckles letting his sadistic side taking over. "But I'm far from done, due to the effect of Darkness Shadow Realm I can special summon 1 or 2 "Lurking Shadow" monsters from my hand, Deck or Graveyard once per turn!"

"Summon monsters… from the hand, Deck and graveyard. That's crazy!" Said Yuya.

"Believe you don't know the half of it, I summon 1 of my monsters, Lurking Shadow Swordsman Knight from my Deck!"

An armored knight wearing dark medieval armor with glowing red eyes piercing through the small gaping helmet. On its side the knight carried a bone sword of what appears to be a dragon crafted into a sword with distinctive markings. **(Lurking Shadow Swordsman Knight/LV3/1480 ATK/DEF 1310)**

' _That's new.'_ Thought Sora gazing at the new monster he never seen before.

"As I said all monsters on my field gains the effect bounous of my field spell." **(Lurking Shadow/LV3/1480 - 1980 ATK/DEF 1310 - 1810)** "Battle! Lurking Shadow Swordsman Knight, attack his grasshopper!" He commanded. Kaage's knight obeyed unsheathing its dragonic sword reeling back charging at his monster.

"I activate Performapal Skeeter's effect, when it's targeted for an attack I can change it to a DEF position to negate the ATK!" **(Performapal Skeeter Skimmer/LV4/DEF 1600)** Kaage's monster was forced to halt its attack.

"My, aren't you a stubborn one I give you that, but… even that won't save you. Lurking Shadow Swordsman's Knight effect activates, I can target a monster on my field and that monster gains the equal amount of ATK of my monster, Dark-Scale Dragon Hatchling gains the power of Swordsman! Transfer your power now at once!" Swordsman Knight held out his sword pointing to his dragon letting the power flow to his little drake. **(Lurking Shadow Dark-Scale Dragon Hatchling/LV1/1000 - 2980 ATK)**

"Oh man, it's ATK is higher than both of his monsters now." Said Yuzu. Sora was even surprised to witness a weak level 1 monster gaining that much power.

' _Got to say I'm impressed, he boosted his level 1 monster nearly having 3000 ATK. I never would have guessed he could do something like that.'_

"Indeed or so you think, but there's more." Said Kaage.

"What!?" Responded Yuya. "Lurking Shadow Dark-Scale Dragon Hatchling attack Elephammer!" The dark-scale dragon hissed spreading its wings charging forth with its aura growing to an adult dragon size silhouette. The dragon attack striking his Elephammer on contact.

 **Yuya: 4000 - 3620**

Yuya blocked off the blast coming to him but felt slight burns on his arms receiving cuts and bruises lightly shown.

"At this moment I activate Lurking Shadow Dark Spirit's effect from the graveyard, when its destroyed I can special summon a level 5 or lower "Lurking Shadow" monster from my hand or graveyard! I summon Lurking Shadow Corrupted Plague Dragon from my hand!"

A horrific dragon with rigged spiked scales and half tore wings with battle scars. Red eyes and twin tusk on both sides of its muzzle. Jet black scales and demonic skull like form on its torso of jagged bones sticking all the way out from both the front and sides.

 **(Lurking Shadow Corrupted Plague Dragon/LV5/2000 ATK/DEF 1890)** "Like the others he too gains a bonus from the field Spell." **(Lurking Shadow Corrupted Plague Dragon/LV5/2000 - 2500 ATK/DEF 1890 - 2390)**

"Shadows guide thee and all, I activate the **Quick-Play Spell Card: Dark Sacrifice!** To send a small portion of ten cards from my Deck to the graveyard but I get to draw 5." The small portion of cards ejected from his top deck allowing him to send them to the graveyard.

' _He's playing a strategic plan than attacking me wildly like last time, what's he up to?'_

"Lurking Shadow Corrupted Plague Dragon's effect activates, by destroying one of my monsters I can destroy one of your monster and deal damage equal to either the ATK or DEF points of your monster. The damage dealt is your monster's DEF points!" Kaage's Corrupted Dragon channels dark magic from its claws throwing energy orbs directly at Yuya's grasshopper.

 **Yuya: 3620 - 2020**

"My turn ends with 1 face-down." Declaring his end turn.

Yuya groans slightly stumbling to stand as well as panting, from what he felt the damage was too real for him to feel the intensity of the duel. "He's good… and strong… this duel almost feels real, but then again tch…" Yuya glances at his arms noticing the cuts and bruises he got earlier.

"He's no typical duelist. He's something else, still I have to protect my friends no matter what. My turn, Draw!"

 **Yuya: 2020 x2**

"I activate the **Spell Card: Hippo Carnival!** To summon 3 Tokens of my Hippos in DEF position!" **(Beast-Type/Earth/LV1/DEF 0)**

 **(Beast-Type/Earth/LV1/DEF 0)**

 **(Beast-Type/Earth/LV1/DEF 0)**

" _ **That by isss ssstalling massster I can sssenssse his fear."**_ Hissed Black Venom.

" _ **Even those pathetic monsters won't save him."**_ Commented Sky-Terror.

' _I know.'_ He mentally reply. _'Still he's putting up a good fight, I'll give him credit for that. But it will be all over soon.'_

"I end my turn." With Yuya having only 3 Tokens to by him some time he'll have to somehow survive for the next turn if he's lucky.

' _Yuya's in a real pinch right now. He knows his opponent we'll counter his Spell and Trap cards including his monsters effects if he can't defend himself. That's what he's doing now, overpowering his foes so they'll have little chance of a threat.'_ Thought Sora silently taking notes of the duel.

"My turn, Draw!"

 **Kaage: 3700 x7**

"Come out my monster of shadows, it's time to let the carnage begin, I summon Lurking Shadow Panther who gains my bonus effect!" **(Lurking Shadow Panther/LV2/1000 - 1500 ATK/DEF 860 - 1360)** A black panther with majestic yellow eyes and fang teeth snarling at Yuya Token monster.

"I activate the **Spell Card: Polymerization!** To fuse all my monsters on the field to become one with shadow and darkness!" He calls out fusing his Swordsman Knight, Dark-Scale Dragon, Corrupted Plague Dragon and his Panther merging as one.

"Nani! He's a fusion summoner!?" Exclaimed Yuz. Sora narrowed his eyes remembering which monster at his humiliating defeat.

 _ **"Emerge using the power of the arcane arts of dark magic, spread your corrupted magic to the weak-minded souls of mortal beings! Let your magic and knowledge of magic spread terror to the hearts of man! Fusion Summon! Level 6, Lurking Shadow Underworld Necromancer!"**_

 **(Lurking Shadow Underworld Necromancer/LV6/2460 - 2940 ATK/DEF 2250 - 2750)**

Sora bit harder on his sucker remembering the monster that destroyed him with a crazy amount of power only to be spared for the moment from death at the hands of the assassin. _'Damn. He's got that monster out again.'_

"Fearsome isn't he, now the game can begin. Battle! Underworld Necromancer attack one of the three Token monsters, doesn't matter attack which ever." Kaage's Necromancer twirls its staff before summoning arcane magic firing incendiary firebolts at the first Token monster.

Yuya held his ground holding but the force slightly pushed him back while he took no damage since his monsters were in DEF position.

"Yuya!" Shouted Yuzu making sure he was okay. "Yeah I'm fine!"

"I suggest you worry about yourself at this moment. **Trap** activate, **Darklight!** I tribute a DARK attribute monster with 1500 ATK or more to destroy all monsters that were special summon! I tribute Lurking Shadow Underworld Necromancer to rid of your pathetic hippos!" He declared.

"No way!"

"He's tributing his own fusion monster!? Why would he do that? It has enough attack to destroy two of Yuya's Token monsters one at a time… but that does make sense in a way. Tributing his monster to get rid of Yuya's monsters defending him leaving his field open. But I doubt he left himself open too just by getting rid of his necromancer." Commented Sora finally speaking.

"Now I activate the **Quick-Play Spell Card: Haki-Eye Ascend!** To summon my dragon Haki-Eye dragon, arise my monster!"He calls out.

" _ **Yes FINALLY I get to fight something!"**_

 _ **"Great dragon that plunders the world into darkness, set yourself free to unleash the devastating power from that holds you chain from the pit of shadows! Take heed of the world's light and plunge it into dark nothingness, let your name be known to all that stands in your way as the twin eye beast of chaos! Arise great dragon of pendulum! Pendulum Summon! Lurking Shadow Haki-Eye Pendulum Dragon!"**_

Haki-Eye stood tall and proud of his body similar to Odd-Eyes dragon except his body structure is different, his tail had dark black pincers at the end of his tail blade. Twin large curved horns almost like Odd-Eyes on his head and his back in reverse except curvy. White and black eyes of two sides his chest as an X mark on with each end edge spiked. His body look mystical like a creature of time itself existed as for its color white, gray and purple.

 **(Lurking Shadow Haki-Eye Pendulum Dragon/LV8/SC: 0/3000 ATK/DEF 3000)**

"Oi, what is that… is that really his monster!?" Sora jaw dropped in both awe and fright gazing upon the monstrous dragon that looked similar to Yuya's Odd-Eyes dragon but a much darker version of Odd-Eyes.

Yuya froze gazing upon the dragon that Kaage called out thinking he was hearing stuff, but he was dead wrong. "Haki-Eye… Pendulum… Dragon…"

"Haki-Eye gains the effect of my field spell." **(Lurking Shadow Haki-Eye Pendulum Dragon/LV8/SC: 0/3000 - 3500 ATK/DEF 3000 - 3500)** "I set 1 card-face down ending my turn. Hope you have something worth a challenge cause the next turn will be your last." He grins meticulously with half slit eyes.

"Tch no good, he knows I back behind a wall here. But I believe in my dueling and I won't give up no matter what!" Kaage rolls his eyes at Yuya's dramatic speech about no giving up. Something he heard many times from his opponent's who had fallen.

' _People and their dumb pride, how the mighty have fallen.'_

My turn, Draw!"

 **Yuya: 2020 x2**

"I summon Performapal Hip Hippo!" **(Performapal Hip Hippo/LV3/ 800 ATK/DEF 800)** "And I tribute my Hip Hippo to summon my ace monster since it counts as two tributes!" Yuya's Hip Hippo dissolve to particles taking form of another monster about to be summoned.

" _ **Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"**_

 **(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon/LV7/2500 ATK/DEF 2000)**

"That dragon, it looks sorta close to my dragon Odd-Eyes… why do both of them look similar." Nevertheless the moment Odd-Eyes was summoned both dragons snarled and roared at each other which was a mockingly argument between the two.

" _ **You! Who are you!?"**_ Barked Odd-Eyes.

" _ **Oh goodie, we finally get to me at last Odd-Brain. Well as much as I would love to have a conversation I'm afraid you don't need to know anything about me Odd-Brain, all you need to know is I'll be the one enjoying your defeat when I'm done with you."**_ Haki-Eye remarked.

" _ **Don't kid yourself kid! You and your master are gonna lose this fight."**_ Hissed Odd-Eyes both dragons coming to a standstill growling menacingly.

Haki-Eye chuckles letting a cruel sadistic laugh out. _**"Oh ho hahahah, Sorry to break it to you but my master has never lost duel. Losing to you won't be happening anytime. I must fight… I must kill... I WILL DESTROY ODD-EYES!"**_ Roared Haki-Eye nearly losing his senses urging his claws teeth and fangs to tear Odd-Eyes apart. _'Haki-Eye is acting like Sky-Terror when he fought Dark Rebellion… what's going on with meeting their double?'_

"What the- Odd-Eyes is growling?" Muttered Yuya watching his dragon snap and roar at the other.

Yuya didn't paid attention till Kaage declared his attack. "Well what are you waiting for? Get on with the battle!" Ordered Kaage slightly losing his patients.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Haki-Eye Dragon!" Haki-Eye lets a roar out charging head on directly at Odd-Eyes knocking him back forcing Odd-Eyes back bit skidding. Both dragons were at a standstill snarling and hissing. Both of them once again fought clashing with all their might but the victor was Haki-Eye coming close to ending Odd-Eyes.

"Yes that's it, destroy him Haki-Eye, destroy Odd-Eyes!" He commanded.

 _ **"Yes master!"**_ Both dragons clashed once more with their claws met forcing sending a small but powerful shockwave forcing those close back, Haki-Eye screeches biting mercilessly teeth piercing Odd-Eyes's armor crushing some parts of his scales.

Howling from the tormenting bite Odd-Eyes tries clawing at Haki-Eye hoping to break free from his biting grip to claw his muzzle.

But the darker version of Odd-Eyes saw it coming and immediately lets go of Odd-Eyes not before turning around slamming its pincer tail directly at Odd-Eyes face smashing him to the side of a warehouse unit crumbling the wall away.

"Odd-Eyes!" Shouted Yuya unable to do anything watching his dragon struggle against the other. "Th-This isn't right... this isn't dueling at all!"

"Correct you are." Corrected Kaage. "This my _MY_ dueling, my type of dueling that I enjoy, now finish him off Haki-Eye!" Haki-Eye did as he was told striking Odd-Eyes inflicting damage to Odd-Eyes physically, in one quick swift strike Haki-Eye kicked Odd-Eyes so hard he smashed right into 3 more warehouse with tremendous force leaving much devastation and havoc of the destroyed units.

Watching the fighting and destruction Yuya could not take in what he was witnessing. The brutal fighting their dragon was putting up much difficult situation, the destruction of 3 warehouses destroyed by Haki-Eye slamming Odd-Eyes in them ruthlessly attacking him.

"Hahaha Yes Haki-Eye break him, make him bleed if that what it will take "Odd-Eyes! Grr... stop this. Stop this! Why are you doing this, this isn't dueling I was taught to do, your dueling is wrong can't you see that!" Countered Yuya angrily glaring over at Kaage.

Frowning Kaage did he rolled his eyes caring less what Yuya thought about his dueling. "So what, I don't care what you think of my dueling, this is how I duel and I'm enjoying every second of it. Not even you can do anything about that."

"Well see about that!" Countered Yuya. Only to further crave Kaage's pleasure of violence.

"No, I'll convince you otherwise, I activate Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect, if it battles a level 5 or higher monster the ATK of my Odd-Eyes-"

"Foolish attempt to how slow you are! Haki-Eye effect activates, all Extra Deck monsters effects are negated! And the current ATK of all your monster is halved!" **(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon/LV7/SC: 4/2500 - 1250 ATK)**

"Oh no!" He gasped realizing he was vulnerable against his opponent dragon effect. Yuzu was now beyond worried for Yuya's safety. "So as long as my dragon is on the field, Yuya's can't activate his monster's effect or his pendulum monsters effect..."

Sora narrowed his eyes at the dragon. _'This will be problematic if I go up against a monster like that he'll surely win.'_

"Oh but there's more, you see not only you can't activate any of your Extra Deck monsters effects, but you can't summon _ANY_ Extra Deck monsters either!" Now the tables have turned for real, stumped Yuya was over the fact of a monster can negate him from letting him pendulum summon any of his pendulum monsters.

Kaage senses the fear grow on him having no true way to counter his monster except by battle.

Sora gasped shocked. _'A monster that prevents you from summoning ANY extra deck monster and preventing you from using their effects!? That's something I never heard of, even in academia's teachings and ways!'_ Thought Sora. In his thoughts running rampant one thing ran in his head. How could you stop a beat someone with a monster like that.

"Once more, Haki-Eye effect activates, if it battles a monster level 5 or higher its attack doubles!" **(Lurking Shadow Haki-Eye Pendulum Dragon/LV8/SC: 0/3500 - 7000 ATK)**

"7000 ATK!? That's insane!" Exclaim Sora.

"Thats so high Yuya won't stand a chance against that! Yuya!" Cried Yuzu.

"Now destroy Haki-Eye! _**Unrelenting Chaos Force!**_ " Commanding his dragon. But not before Yuya had his other trap on his field.

"Trap activate, **Wall of Disruption!** If a monster is I control battles it loses 800 ATK-"

"Pointless!" Cutting Yuya off. "Haki-Eye effects negates and banishes any Spell and Trap cards you control, then deals 400 points of damage!"

"No-AAAAHHHHH!" Dark electric arcs electrocute Yuya forcing him to his knees. "Haki-Eye end this battle, NOW!"

 **Yuya: 2020 - 1620**

" _ **As you wish master! Prepare to be destroyed Odd-Eyes for good!"**_ Kaage's pendulum dragon Haki-Eye charged an unrelenting power causing everything around the pier to shake with every second passing the shaking becomes stronger. With his attack fully charged his dragon fired a pulsar beam directly at Odd-Eyes blowing him to smithereens in a second.

"Yuya!" Shouted Yuzu rushing over to him, but was too late as the blast made contact obliterating his dragon thus knocking the two back. Howling in defeat Yuya was thrown back skidding on the ground floor.

 **Yuya: 1620 - 0**

 **Winner: Kaage**

As the dust clears satisfied the assassin Kaage including pendulum dragon Haki-Eye standing over the defeated dragon Odd-Eyes who lets a weak growl out unable to resist removing himself from Haki-Eye. _**"Hahahaha how does it feel to be the loser Odd-Brain, to be defeated by me. A kid against an adult like you."**_

" _ **Y-You… h-have won… this time kid… but next time, I'll win… for sure."**_ With his last words Odd-Eyes disperse fading into light with only Haki-Eye remaining. Satisfied the dragon lets out a snort of smoke from his nostrils as the strange urge he felt ceased at last. "Well that was easy. Feel alright Haki-Eye?"

Haki-Eye nodded very pleased moving over to his master. _**"Yes master, although some strange urge from me kept wanting to fight Odd-Eyes has stopped I no longer feel it. Strange it you ask me."**_

"Okay, we'll figure that out later. For now let's return." Kaage's attention turns to his opponent Yuya laid on the ground unconscious and motionless with the bruises and burn degree marks still on his arms from earlier.

"What a waste, I thought someone with the power of Pendulum could be more of a challenge to me, or at least give me a thrill of a battle. Guess I was wrong, truly he hasn't mastered pendulum summoning even close. What a waste." He huffs turning away disappointed about his opponent strength. But not before glancing back at Sora who froze in place frightened of Kaage eyeing him.

"I knew you were reading my game plan... academia agent. Don't think you found the key to winning your next match, cause that was a small piece of what I can really do. You better watch out the next time we go head to head… cause you've got a lot to learn." With those final words Kaage walks away with him and his dragon vanishing from his sights.

Sora clenched his fist breaking the sucker, he was very pissed to find out that this was nothing to the hooded mystery duelist. While at the same time he respected him for being a powerful worthy duelist, but his chances against him were very slim even if he thinks he has the upper hand. But that would have to come in another time, for now he needed to attend to Yuzu dazed from the explosion. He carefully grabs and lifts her as best as he could to her feet. "Yuzu you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine... ah, Yuya!" She shouts his name rushing over to him. However he didn't respond seeing as he was out cold. "Yuya! Yuya wake up! Yuya!" She nearly cried hoping to wake him up.

From afar hidden in the shadows Kaage peeked his head out watching the Yuzu's useless attempts to wake her dear up. _**"Well done Kaage, another victorious victory. Your record for winning each duel is around about 896 duels won. Very close to 1000 duels right."**_ Zaveor complemented his partner's victory, however Kaage silent, zone out about something he was thinking about his match today that he could not understand.

 _ **"Kaage is something wrong?"**_ Noticing his silence as something he found slightly disturbing for his partner's silence. Meaning not a good sign.

"Zaveor tell me something."

 _ **"Hmm."**_

"What's the deal with Sky-Terror and Haki-Eye lately." He questioned.

 _ **"I don't follow. What do you mean?"**_ Kaage rolled his eyes. "I mean why do they have this urge or call whenever their about to fight the other versions of those dragons? When I met my double in the warehouse for the first time Sky-Terror pleaded me to let him fight Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. And today Haki-Eye felt it too, plus another person with my face who has a dragon name Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, they both look similar to one another. Even from the same method he wanted to fight Odd-Eyes... do you know anything about this?"

Zaveor did thought of something that Kaage was on a hunch for his kin dragons reacting strangely to the other versions. But even he refused to tell so, he may be a very old and a wise dragon to Kaage but there were some things that he could not bear to tell Kaage for his sake... not yet.

" _ **No, not that I know of."**_ Lied his dragon hoping his partner bought it.

"Hmm this is making me wonder. The one from the warehouse I first met uses Xyz monsters nothing else, and the one I've just beaten now has pendulum monsters just like mine... if there are two versions of me in both the Standard and Xyz dimension, then it's a possibility that I might have two other counterparts, one in the Synchro dimension and one in the Fusion dimension." Narrowing his eyes something about this phenomenon was down right suspicious to him, possibilities and conclusions unforeseen.

 _'Why are there versions of me around, I find that doubtful even myself to see it with my own eyes. Two people with my face holding their own ace dragons that communicates and react to mine dragons is unusual to say the least.'_ Quietly thinking to himself this was something unexpected for him to encounter, counterparts of him and their dragons. Few answers but raises more questions.

"I have a feeling that sooner or later I'll find out why." Said Kaage. "I don't know what is going up but I'll find out soon, nevertheless that can wait. For now it's time to head back to base."

 _ **"Right. Wonder how Stark and Fang are doing?"**_ Zaveor puzzling wondering of the two.

"I'm sure their fine, making the plan work out today is a start." Utterly smiling knowing full well of the plan. "Beside we got plenty of victims to slay in the meantime so lets have some fun." Walking deeper into the alley letting the darkness and shadow cloak him as he heads into the city.

* * *

 **(Leo Institute)**

With work going smoothly, the day gone on normally around Maiami city. As for the Leo institute the people and workers were continuing on while some trained hard, while others worked efficiently under the company's work effic. About nearly to the top of the tower Reiji stood out looking through the large wide windows of his beloved city.

The president of the company could not take his mind off of the unexpected visitors that came through the Ritual dimensions a short while ago. Although he was wrong about there being a fifth it did raise speculations among the duelists that came through.

 _'Three duelists from Ritual dimension. Although I admit I never suspected to be a fifth dimension still this raises questions. Are they friends or foes... not enough evidence to prove if they are, the data recently gather intel of unusual readings regarding the summoning methods lately.'_ He recalled the time yesterday last night at the Control Room finding stagger results after Nakajima ran through the results to make sure they weren't misleading.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Are these the results from before Nakajima?"_

The black hair man wearing a suit with blue-lensed glasses nods. _"Yes sir, I've asked the Science Division to run the results again and they confirmed it. The first to appear was Fusion Summoning, the readings were by far off the charts compared to others who have done little. The second and third summoning were Synchro and Xyz Summoning which both also had high levels of surges. And the fourth was… something we never expected."_

" _Which is?"_

 _Ritual sir but way more powerful just by 4 percent."_ Nakajima explains.

 _"So it seems that one of our guest s has knowledge of nearly all of the summoning methods even Ritual. Interesting to say, they don't entirely rely on their main summoning methods of Ritual. Instead they use other ways beyond that to defeat their opponents."_ Pressing his glasses back a bit. _"Hmm very peculiar… they could prove useful in the near future."_

 _(Flashback ends...)_

From that point on Reiji could not stop thinking about it, someone out of the three is stronger and more powerful than the other two… he thought about the one wearing the longer cape meaning a sign he was superior over the other two. That was a possibility but until then he had no evidence to prove it for the time being.

* * *

Here is the next Rewrite chapter, more corrected. I have no excuse for the LONG wait, since it's summertime my work schedule has changed drastically having more days of work and having family vacation too. And it puts a toll on me working on the next chapters.

But I'm BACK and READY to make up for lost time. Now I know yes this duel is short yes I know. In truth I'm going over accordingly to all of Yuya's decks throughout the seasons, and the reason why I haven't let him use his Pendulum/Fusion or fusion monsters. Is because Yuya doesn't learn this UNTIL Episode 21, this is BEFORE 21.

Also cards used _SOME_ of the cards are Official Yugioh cards I've just added into some of their deck. NOT made-up Official cards.

Cards used:

 **(Lurking Shadow Haki-Eye Pendulum Dragon)**

Attribute: Dark

Level 8/Scale 0

3000 ATK/DEF 3000

Dragon/Pendulum/Effect

Effect: When this monster is summoned your opponent cannot use any Pendulum and monster effects. All Xyz, Synchro, Fusion and Pendulum monsters have their effects negated and their ATK cut in half, your opponent cannot summon any Extra Deck monsters on the field as long as this card remains on the field. Once per turn when this monster battles it's ATK doubles, if the monster it's battling is in DEF position inflict piercing damage. (Quick Effect): Banish and negate 1 or 2 Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls, then inflict 400 points of damage. This monster can ONLY be destroyed by battle.

 _[N/A: This is Kaage's OFFICIAL Pendulum Dragon. The other from before was an experiment.]_

 **(Lurking Shadow Dark Spirit)**

Attribute: Dark

Level 1

0 ATK/DEF 1000

Fiend/Effect

Effect: You can special summon this monster if you have no "Lurking Shadow" monsters on your field or hand. If this monster is attacked while in DEF position negate the attacking monster and gain half of that monster's ATK to this monster. This monster is unaffected by Spell and Trap cards your opponent controls. If this monster is sent to the graveyard special summon a level 5 or lower "Lurking Shadow" monster from your hand or graveyard.

 **(Lurking Shadow Dark-Scale Dragon)**

Level 1

500 ATK/DEF 500

Dragon/Effect

Effect: You can tribute this monster to special summon a level 6 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Deck. When this monster is attacked you can either send 1 monster from your Deck to the graveyard or banish a monster to negate the attack. (Quick Effect): When this monster battles it's switches the ATK of the highest monster your opponents. If this monster is destroyed or sent to the graveyard special summon a level 5 or lower "Lurking Shadow" monster from your hand or graveyard.

 **(Lurking Shadow Swordsman Knight)**

Level 3

1480 ATK/DEF 1310

Warrior/Effect

Effect: Target 1 monster on my field and that monster gains the equal amount of ATK of this monster. If a monster on your field is about to be destroyed or taterd by all card effects you banish this card to negate any effect on that monster. Once per turn lower the ATK and DEF points of all monsters your opponent controls by 1200, then deal damage equal to the number of monsters in your graveyard times 100. If this monster is destroyed or sent to the graveyard special summon a level 5 or lower "Lurking Shadow" monster from your hand or graveyard.

 **(Lurking Shadow Corrupted Plague Dragon)**

Level 5

2000 ATK/DEF 1890

Dragon/Effect

Effect: Destroy one of your monsters on the field and deal damage equal to either the ATK or DEF points of your opponent's monster. Once per turn any monster that is level 5 or higher cannot attack on either players field. When this monster attacks and destroys a monster your opponent must discard their entire hand. If this monster is destroyed or sent to the graveyard special summon a level 7 or lower "Lurking Shadow" monster from your hand or graveyard.

 **Spell: Haki-Eyes Ascend**

Type: Quick-Play

Effect: Special summon Lurking Shadow Haki-Eye Pendulum Dragon from either your Deck, hand or Extra Deck to the field.

 **Trap: Darklight** _(Official Yugioh Card)_

 **Trap: Chaos Burst** _(Official Yugioh Card)_

 **Trap: Wall of Disruption** (Official yugioh Card)

* * *

This chapter takes place in Episode 18. Next chapter continues off in episode 18. Please leave a comment and correct me is you see any mistakes made in the near future.


End file.
